Kos-kosan Fairy tail (KKFT)
by nshawol56
Summary: Bagaimana ya, jika Fairy tail adalah nama sebuah kos-kosan campur? keseruan apa saja yang dapat terjadi?/Lucy! Lo kentut ya!" Kata Natsu merem-melek sambil nutup hidung. /"Jorok banget sih lo! Kentut lo kayak parfum import!"/Chp 6 : Lucy vs Natsu : Spesial NaLu momen yang bikin stress
1. Prolog

Bagaimana jika Fairy tail adalah nama sebuah kos-kosan campur? Bagaimana kisah keseharian mereka di kos-kosan ini? ^^ Kejadian lucu apa yang dapat terjadi? Cekidot!

.

**KKFT**

.

.

Ada sebuah kos-kosan campur yang paling dekat dengan sebuah gedung sekolah yang bernama SMA Fairy tail. Karna kos-kosan satu itu benar-benar dekat dengan gedung sekolah, penghuni kos-kosan pun memberikan nama _kos-kosan Fairy tail._

Penduduk Magnolia berpendapat Kos-kosan itu ditinggali oleh _berbagai macam_ manusia yang aneh. Karna apa? Kos-kosan Fairy tail terkenal tidak pernah tenang. Setiap hari akan ada teriakan, suara sorak-sorak, barang pecah, seseorang yang meminta tolong, bahkan sampai aura kos-kosan itu pun membuat penduduk tak ingin lewat didepannya.

Konon penghuni disana semuanya orang-orang jahat. Seperti mantan preman, penjudi, teroris dan masih banyak penjahat lain yang belum diketahui identitasnya. Di kos-kosan itu juga dikenal sebagai tempat tinggal anak SMA Fairy tail. Sebagian anak yang tinggal di kos-kosan itu terkenal dengan anak nakal dan pembuat onar.

Yang mengerikan lagi, penduduk juga sering melihat makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti kucing bersayap yang terbang di atas-atas atap kosan Fairy tail.

**Jadi.. apakah semua itu benar?**

.

.

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

.

.

**WARNING : BAHASA GAK BAKU, BAHASA INDONESIA GAHOL, TYPO(s), ALUR GAK KARUAN, OOC(Dikit), SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, GALAU, DAILY LIFE **

**.**

**.**

**Pengenalan tokoh :**

**Tokoh utama :**

**Natsu Dragneel** – 17 tahun. Anak dari Igneel si duda keren . Natsu adalah seorang anak SMA yang dari kelas 10 sudah berniat untuk hidup mandiri dan memutuskan untuk ngekos di kos-kosan Fairy tail. Ia salah satu anak populer di SMA Fairy tail.

Memang sifatnya yang pembuat onar itulah yang membuatnya terkenal. Tapi.. tidak pernah sedikitpun mengurangi jumlah fansnya. Makanan favoritnya adalah makanan pedas. Musuh bebuyutannya adalah Gray Fullbuster (SELALU) .

Ia memiliki teman seorang cewek yang menurutnya memiliki sifat aneh. Yup. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy Heartfillia. Tapi.. meski sifatnya aneh, Lucy adalah satu-satunya cewek yang boleh deket atau jalan bareng sama dia. Yang membuat tuh cewek pirang dapet—santét sana-sini sama fansnya Natsu.

**Lucy Heartfilla**- 17 Tahun. Anak dari Layla dan Jude pemilik perusahaan besar batu bara. Lucy adalah teman sekelas Natsu. Berkat Natsu juga ia dapat tinggal di kos-kosan Fairy tail. Kalau bagaimana cara ia bertemu Natsu.. jangan ditanya. Bertemunya juga untung-untung karna Lucy lagi dikejar preman-preman pasar.

Mama dan Papa Lucy tinggal di luar negeri, sedangkan ia harus bersekolah di Indonesia (*Loh? Kok di Indonesia ada kota Magnolia? Iya.. presiden 2014 baru buat nama tuh kota entar). So? Ngekos deh. Tapi gak jarang juga sebulan beberapa kali orang tuanya datang berkunjung dan membuat satu kosan harus menjaga sikap. Gak mau malu karna keluarga Lucy adalah keluarga terhormat.

Lucy adalah satu-satunya korban _pembulian _fans-fansnya Natsu. Lucy terkadang heran, lagian apa sih bagusnya tuh cowok badung? Sampai sekarang pun masih menjadi misteri.

Tapi buat Lucy, Natsu adalah satu-satunya cowok yang berjasa banyak buat dia. Natsu itu kadang orangnya asik, kadang ngeselin, kadang jahilnya kebangetan, kadang _so sweet_. Pokoknya ada manis, asem, pahit, asin deh kenal sama Natsu.

**Masalah yang akan dihadapi mereka adalah : Cinta. (Maaf.. Author adalah Nalu shipper—Fanatik)**

**Penghuni kos-kosan Fairy tail lain :**

**Erza Scralet**- 19 tahun. Disebut sebagai primadona sangar di kampusnya. Karna apa? Sekali dia marah, tuh dosen-dosennya aja pada ngacir. Gak ada cowok yang pernah pacaran sama dia. Tapi untuk orang yang ia suka 'ehem', Jellal adalah satu-satunya cowok yang buat dia tertarik.

**Jellal Fernandez**- 20 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang_ perfect_ banget di jadiin pacar.

**Gray**- 17 tahun. Membenci Natsu. (Sifat seperti Gray ) punya masalah dengan _stalker-girl. _Sekelas dengan Lucy dan Natsu. Gak kalah populer sama Natsu.

**Juvia loxar**- 17 tahun. S_talker-girl_ yang belum di ketahui dari mana asalnya. Cewek misterius.

**Levy Mcgarden**- 17 tahun. Sahabat Lucy. (sifat seperti Levy). Kutu buku. Punya masalah sama mantan pencuri yang ngekos bareng mereka, karna pernah numpahin minuman ke bajunya dia pas lagi jalan.

**Gajeel Redfox** – 18 tahun. Mantan pencuri yang sudah bertobat. Memiliki rasa penasaran terhadap seorang cewek kutu buku.

**Mirajane,Elfman dan Lisanna Starus**- 19 tahun. 18 tahun.17 tahun. Kakak-adik. (Sifat seperti strauss sibling). Mira dan Elfman kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Erza dan Jellal. Sedangkan Lisanna sekolah bersama _Nalu._

**Cana Alberona**- 20 tahun. Mbak-mbak cantik pemabuk. Sering nongkrong di tempat preman baik hati.

**Makarov **– Pria lanjut usia yang baik dan ramah. Pemilik kos-kosan Fairy tail. Tinggal bersama cucunya. Rumahnya di belakang kos-kosan.

**Laxus**- 27 tahun. cucu dari Makarov. Dosen kampus tempat Erza dan Jellal kuliah.

**Happy,Charle dan Lily** – Kucing eksperimen Laxus. Berkat eksperimennya mereka dapat terbang dan berbicara. Ketiga kucing ini disembunyikan di kos-kosan Fairy tail.

**Tokoh pembantu :**

**Igneel** **Dragneel**– Ayah Natsu. Berstatus duda. Kerja sebagai pegawai perusahaan minyak . Rumahnya tidak jauh dari tempat kos-kosan Natsu, sehingga ia dapat mengawasi anak satu-satunya itu.

**Layla Heartfillia**- Mantan Miss Indonesia. Istri dari Jude Heartfillia. Mama Lucy.

**Jude Heartfillia**- Pemilik perusahaan batu bara terbesar di Indonesia (ceritanya. Hehe).Papa Lucy.

**Macao, wakaba, Jet dan Droy – **preman pinggir jalan yang sebenarnya baik hati.

**Romeo**- 13 tahun. Anak preman baik hati. (sifat seperti Romeo). Sepupu dari Natsu Dragneel, yang otomatis ia kenal dengan preman baik hati—Macao.

**Wendy**- 13 tahun. Teman Romeo. Anak Bu haji Gradine yang punya warung pecel di depan kosan Fairy tail.

**Gradine**-Ibu Wendy. Rada jutek sama orang gak kenal. Perhitungan kalo soal duit.

**Gildarts**- Ayah Cana. Musafir yang gak tahu arah tujuan (?). Jarang pulang kerumah. Ini salah satu penyebab kenapa Cana nge-kos.

**Evergreen, Bixlow dan Freed**-18 tahun.19 tahu.19 tahun. Sebuah grup pelancong.

**karakter lain menyusul ^^**

**Denah Kosan :**

Kosan Fairy tail memiliki dua gedung, yang satu gedung nya bertingkat dua (waduh kayak apartement aja). Kosan ini, termasuk kosan elit, memang. Tapi karna terlanjur jelek _image_, jadi jarang yang mau nge-kos di situ. Padahal fasilitas lengkap! Ac ada! Kulkas ada! Tv ada! Sayangnya yang punya kamar begini cuma Natsu sama Lucy. :] jadi gak jarang yang lain numpang ngadem kamar mereka.

**Gedung satu**

Di atas =|Lucy|Levy|Jellal|

Di bawah= |Mira&Lisanna|Elfman| Cana |Gray|

**Gedung dua**

|Natsu| Erza|Gajeel|Juvia| Charle, Lily & Happy|

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

"Luce!" Natsu menggedor pintu kamar Lucy dengan keras. Natsu bela-belain datang kekamarnya buat nanya PR fisika yang udah bikin hampir kepalanya botak. Padahal kamarnya Lucy sama kamarnya itu dari ujung ke ujung. "Umh…" Lucy membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas.

"Ya ampun Natsu.. ini jam 9 malam! Gue ngantuk!" Kata Lucy kesal, yang ngomongnya udah nyembur-nyembur. "Haduh.. Lucy.. lo kan temen gue! Sahabat deh! Bantuin gue bikin PR fisika ya..? lo kan pinternya _kebangetan_, makanya tolongin gue" Mohon Natsu.

"Ck, bayarannya lo traktir gue makan di tempat warungnya Bu haji Gradine ya?"

"Iya deh! Suka-suka elo! Yang penting gue selamet dari tuh guru fisika yang _killer!"_

"Ya udah. Masuk" Perintah Lucy. Padahal Lucy sudah mempersilahkan Natsu masuk ,tapi ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu tak bergerak. "Ya elah nih anak.. mau masuk apa kaga?" Tanya Lucy. "C-Ciyusan boleh masuk, Luce?"

"Lah? kalo lo gak masuk, terus gimana ngerjain PR fisikanya?"

"Ta-Tapi lo kan cewek… masa' gue masuk ke kamar elo… bukan _muhrim_" Bangor-bangor gini, Natsu memikirkan pesan bapaknya untuk gak macem-macem sama cewek. Apa lagi ampe masuk ke kamarnya. Mana si Lucy itu cewek paling_ bohai_ cetar membahana di sekolah. Cowok-cowok juga pada ngiler kalo tuh cewek lewat.

"Natsu! Masuk apa kaga?!"

"E-Eh? I-iya _mbak…_ gue mau masuk… permisi.." Natsu perlahan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Lucy. Sembari masuk, ia terus berdoa dalam hati supaya gak di laknat Tuhan, karna masuk ke kamar cewek. Niatnya kan cuma mau ngerjain PR fisika yang terkutuk itu.

"Nah.. sini.." Lucy menyuruh Natsu untuk duduk dilantai. Jujur aja nih… ini pertama kalinya Natsu masuk kamar cewek, jantungnya jadi dag-dig-dug. Parahnya si Lucy lagi pake _hot pants! _Natsu gak tahu deh harus lihat kemana. 'Astagfirullah.. Lucy.. di kamar sih di kamar.. tapi.. gak sependek itu juga kali celana! Tapi.. bisa di _pendekin_ lagi gak y—ASTAGFIRULLAH , Natsu Dragneel! Sadar… sadar…' Batin Natsu gelisah.

"Ih!" Lucy memukul lengannya. "Lo dengerin gue apa kaga, sih? Ini udah gue jelasin ampe _frekuensi gelombang_!"

"Oh.. d-dengerin kok. Hehe…" Natsu melihat _cakaran_ Lucy di buku fisikanya. Natsu memperhatikan baik-baik maksud dari setiap rumus yang ada, lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya kembali menghadap Lucy dan tersenyum ramah "…Sebenernya kaga , Luce.. hehe"

"Hadeh.. lo gak pernah berubah ya? Gue heran.. dari kelas 10 ampe kelas 12.. nasib gue.. ketemu elo lagi, elo lagi!"

"Ah, entar palingan kalo pisah, lo kangen sama gue" Gerutu Natsu. "Apa lo bilang?"

"Eh? Kaga Luce! kaga!" Sangkal Natsu. "Awas lho! Mikir macam-macam! Gue panggilin Gray biar hajar elo!"

"Lah? kok tiba-tiba bawa tuh _nama merek boxer_ sih?"

"Biar aja.. suka-suka gue! Kenape? Cemburu yaa?" Goda Lucy, cengar-cengir.

"Idih! Jibang, Luce…. gak usah kege-eran. Lo emang satu-satunya temen cewek gue, tapi jangan lo kira gue bisa suka sama lo"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah" Lucy kembali menyoret-nyoret buku fisika Natsu. Selama mengajari Natsu, semua berjalan dengan lancar sampai..

"Ah.. jadi Luce, yang ini itu caranya—_Buset_ Lucy! Lo kentut ya?!" Kata Natsu merem-melek sambil nutup hidung.

Lucy cuma nyengir-nyengir kuda "Hehe.. sorry .. kelepasan…"

"Jorok banget sih lo! Kentut lo kayak _parfum import_!"

"Wah. _Wangi _banget yak berarti kentut gue?"

"Kaga. _Baunya tahan lama_"

"SIALAN!" Lucy melempar Natsu dengan bantal. "Itu kan wajar dan _manusiawi_!"

"Lagian lo cewek jorok banget! Untung cantik, kalo kaga lo udah gue gebukin!" Kata Natsu kelepasan muji Lucy. "Eh? Jadi lo ngakuin kalo gue cantik, yak? Aduh senangnya" Lucy mulai kege-eran. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil kaca kecil dari meja belajarnya. Lucy mulai ngaca sana-sini sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

"Udah ah! Ngaca mulu!" Natsu menyambar kaca kecil itu dari tangan Lucy. Tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh tangan cewek cantik berambut pirang itu. gak tahu kesambet apa tiba-tiba Lucy jadi berdebar. Lucy jadi mati gaya depan Natsu.

"Loh? Kok lo jadi diem?" Tanya Natsu heran. Tuh kan.. ini nih salah satu sifat aneh Lucy.

"E-Enggak.. s-siapa yang diem! Yeee!"

Natsu menatap Lucy lama. Emang sih Lucy benci banget sama tuh cowok, tapi kan Lucy juga gak bisa bohong kalo Natsu tuh cakep gila! Dia kan jadi malu!

"Ah gue tahu deh, Luce!" Natsu menjetikan jarinya. "Lo naksir gue, kan?"

"Naksir lo?! Itu pertanyaan yang gak bakal gue pilih, walaupun nyawanya taruhan gue!"

Natsu cekikikan lihat ekspresi wajah Lucy yang gokil banget karna kaget. "Hhihi.. bercanda… ya udah lanjut lagi ya"

Tiba-tiba…

"LUCY! LUCY!" Seseorang untuk yang—kedua kalinya menggedor kamar kosannya dengan keras. "TOLONG BUKA LUCYYYYYY!"

"Kayaknya gue kenal nih _suara jelek_…" Kata Natsu. Lucy berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. **Ceklek**, dibukanya pintu kamarnya perlahan.. dan..

"LUCY… BANTUIN GUE KERJAIN PR FISIKA DONG!" Mohon Gray sambil sujud megangin kakinya Lucy. "Iye iye.. masuk.."

"Bener nih? asiiik! Masuk kamarnya Lu—_OH MY GOD_, LUCY!" Teriak Gray begitu ngeliat Natsu lagi duduk di lantai. "Lo gak bilang kalo kamar lo banyak_ penampakannya_! Nih setan _rambutnya pink_ lagi!"

"SIALAN LO STRIPPER! MAU GUE BOGEM!"

"SINI! LO FLAME-FART! GUE GAK TAKUT!"

Teriak mereka berdua membuat gaduh. Lucy cuma pasrah sama kamarnya yang bakal di jadiin _arena bertarung_. Sepertinya Lucy lupa nutup pintu rapat-rapat, hingga membuat tuh _makhluk gaib_ dapat _masuk_ kamarnya.

"Selamat malam Natsu, Lucy dan Gray!" Sapa makhluk kucing biru bersayap itu pun masuk nyelonong kedalam kamarnya "Hihihi.. kalo ribut, aku langsung tahu pasti ada Natsu dan Gray"

"Haduuh.. nih kucing eksperimen masuk gak ngetok dulu" Untung Lucy udah kenal Happy dari dulu, kalo kaga pasti dia udah pingsan kayak penduduk yang lain. Dikiranya makhluk gaib.

"Happy! Mending lo bantuin gue!"

"Cupu! Make minta bantuan segala!"

"Lo yang cupu! Iri aja gak punya temen _kucing terbang_!" Natsu ngelempar Gray pake bantal-bantalnya Lucy. Gray ngelempar Natsu pake barang-barangnya Lucy yang ada di meja belajarnya dia. Dari buku, kotak pensil, bedak, kaca, ampe parfum—eits, bukan parfum kentutnya Lucy lho ya..

Suara teriakan mereka dapat terdengar hingga keluar kosan. Tapi emang dasar tuh kosan gak pernah tenang, alhasil penghuni kosan juga udah pada biasa denger teriakan dimana-mana. Kecuali, penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar kosan. Mereka selalu berpikir sering terjadi pemnbunuhan disana, tapi gak ada yang berani ngasih tahu polisi, dari pada nyawa mereka terancam, Waduh ngeri juga.

"TOLOOOOONG!" Teriak Lucy histeris gara-gara sekarang kamarnya hancur. Barang-barangnya pecah dan rusak. Di kamarnya sekarang ada dua cowok gila, yang lagi bertarung , di tambah lagi kucing yang bisa terbang, kebayang gak lo semua tingga di kosan ini?

Jadi… apakah yang dikatakan penduduk mengenai kosan ini benar? Tentang teriakan, suara sorak-sorak, barang pecah, seseorang yang meminta tolong, juga.. kucing bersayap yang terbang di atas-atas atap kosan Fairy tail?

_**Semua itu benar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jadi ? jadi? :D gimana? Duuh… tahu banget deh, pasti gaje abis…**

**Jadi? Dilanjutin apa kaga ya? :o RnR?**

**Ini… cerita genrenya humor sama romance :] terus.. emang pake bahasa indo gahol. Bagus apa kaga? :o**


	2. Kamar mandi nista

**Ya ampun! Author sangat berterima kasih ^^ ! berkat pendapat kalian hehe.. Author jadi semangat ngelanjutin nih Fic. Author takut aja, soalnya jarang ada yang pake bahasa indo begitu :]**

**Hahaha, Author update-nya cuepet nih buat chap ini. soalnya ini updetan terakhir untuk saat ini ^^, Author mau mudik lebaran :p **

**palingan cuma bisa buka dari hape. Hehe.**

**.**

**Okeh. Lanjut :D**

**.**

**.**

"YA AMPUN! UDAH JAM 5?! GUE TELAAAT!" Lucy melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia kesiangan. Tunggu? Bukannya masih jam 5 pagi? Kok bisa kesiangan. Padahal sekolahnya dia kan di sebelah kos-kosan aja?

Eits, bukan masalah sekolahnya, kalo sekolah sih, dia udah biasa kena marah guru BK gara-gara telat. Gimana gak telat coba? Ia selalu datang ke sekolah bareng Natsu. Mana tuh anak _bangkongnya_—luar biasa lagi.

Ehem, biar saya jelaskan._ KKFT_ emang punya fasilitas yang bisa dibilang memadai, tapi ada satu hal yang bikin nih kosan dapat kritik sana-sini dari penghuninya. Yaitu.. kamar mandinya cuma tiga. Nah loh? Dan.. kamar mandinya itu ada di pojok-pojok gedung. Terus, parahnya satu kamar mandi lagi dalam perbaikan, gara-gara tuh saluran mampet.

Gak tahu deh, siapa yang abis buang_ hajad_ di disitu , ampe bikin tuh toilet mampet. Nista banget kan nih kosan?

.

**KKFT**

.

.

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

.

.

**WARNING : BAHASA GAK BAKU, BAHASA INDONESIA GAHOL, TYPO(s), ALUR GAK KARUAN, OOC(Dikit), SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, GALAU, DAILY LIFE **

**.**

**.**

**Gedung satu**

Di atas =|Lucy|Levy|Jellal| **Kamar mandi(Rusak)**

Di bawah= |Mira&Lisanna|Elfman| Cana |Gray| **Kamar mandi**

**Gedung dua**

|Natsu| Erza|Gajeel|Juvia| Charle, Lily & Happy|**Kamar mandi**

** Nasib orang-orang penghuni gedung satu**

Lucy berlari secepat kilat menuruni tangga. Ia berharap semoga tuh kamar mandi masih kosong melompong, belum ada orang yang masuk atau pun ngantri. Sayangnya.. begitu dia nyampe..

"Lu-chan! Kita di barisan terakhir nih!" Kata Levy, kesal. Lucy cuma bisa natap_ horror_ tuh kamar mandi yang antriannya udah kayak ngantri BBM.

Lucy mengabsen teman-teman kosannya, ia benar-benar barisan paling belakang. Di depannya Lucy ada Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman, Mira, Jellal… berarti yang di dalam kamar mandi saat ini Gray. Serius? Hidup di dunia aja udah kejam, tambah lagi ia tinggal di _KKFT_?

"WOOY! ANAK SMA YANG PUNYA _PENYAKIT TELANJANG! _" Jellal menggedor pintu kamar mandi gak sabar. "LO CEPETAN DONG! GUE SAKIT PERUT, _SEMPRUL_!"

Waduh, meski Jellal ngomongnya rada kasar ama asal nyeplos ,tetep aja banyak yang naksir. Abis, ganteng sih.

_"KENAPA GUE HARUS NURUT SAMA ELO?!"_ Teriak Gray dari dalam kamar mandi.

"KARNA GUE LEBIH TUA!" Jawab Jellal sembari terus menggedor tuh pintu kamar mandi. "Lo ngalah ngape sih! Mau kuliah ini gue!"

"Ehem, lo pikir yang mau kuliah lo aja!" Teriak Mira. 'Cantik-cantik galak amat!' Pikir Jellal. "Gue juga! Minggir ah!" Mira mendorong Jellal paksa.

"Mira-nee! Jangan curang atuh maneh! Gue juga mau mandi!" Protes Lisanna, dengan logat sunda. (*Oops lupa ngasih tahu nih, ceritanya _strauss sibling_ asli garut)

"_Bang Jel, _(*Panggilan anak-anak kosan buat Jellal, karna ia paling tua),udah atuh abang.. ngalah sama saudari-saudari gue.." Kata Elfman melerai petikaian yang terjadi akibat, tuh kamar mandi.

Jellal masih dorong-dorongan sama Mira. "Lo juga Elfman! Bodi _manly_, hati _jelly_! Jangan mau kalah terus sama saudari-saudari elo!" Jellal udah mulai nyembur-nyembur kayak mbah dukun.

"Idih! Jorok banget nih orang! Marah sih marah, tapi jangan pake _kuah_ dong, _bro!"_ Sahut Cana.

"Haduh, _tante_.. gak usah cerewet deh. Denger ya.. ini gue udah dalam batas _Maximum _nih… nahan sakit perut. Jadi wajar kalo gue marah-marah, dari pada gue _buang _di sini, hayo?"

"Aduh! Bang Jel, apaan sih! Ngomongnya gak di _filter_!" Sahut Lucy yang empet banget denger omongan Jellal.

"Eh? Ada elo, Lucy? Gue gak lihat, lo disitu.. sorry ya neng.. susah sih dari keluarga terhormat"

Lucy cuma bisa menggeram sambil ngeremes-remes tangannya sendiri, nahan emosi. "Bang Jel. Bang Jel belum pernah ngerasain _kelilipan_ sandal ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Seumur-umur belum, ngape?"

"MAU NGERASAIN SEKARANG, HUH?!" Lucy udah siap-siap ngelemparin sandal jepit _swallow-_nya ke Jellal.

"Eh.. Eh! Ampun Lucy! Ampun!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, nih anak yang punya _syndrome_ telanjang gak keluar-keluar?" Tanya Cana heran. "Apa kekunci tuh anak?"

"Iya nih! lama banget! Wooy! Cepetan dong Gray!" Lucy jadi gak sabaran juga.

_ "Bentar-bentar! Lagi pake celana!" _Teriak Gray dari dalam.

"Jangan lupa _pempers-_nya di pake!" Sahut Cana. "Hihihi… ya ampun tante, masa' si Gray teh.. udah gede.. masih pake_ pempers_.." Lisanna cekikikan.

"Siapa tau Lis.. si tante bener.." Angguk Levy setuju, sama omongannya Cana.

**Ceklek… **

Akhirnya saat yang paling menggembirakan datang! Mereka lihat kaki berbulu Gray keluar dari kamar mandi. Jellal udah siap-siap masuk, tiba-tiba Gray ngehadang. "Tunggu Bang. Kayaknya gue lupa sesuatu deh.. OH IYA! Belum sikat gigi, tunggu sejam lagi yee!" Kata Gray dan membanting pintu kamar mandi. Minta di gebukin rame-rame tuh orang emang. Sikat gigi aja ampe sejam! Sumpah Lucu banget tuh orang kalo ngelawak.

"SIALAN! PHP BANGET LO, GRAAAAY!" Teriak Lucy.

_"Waduh!"_

"Kenapa lagi sih, _anak telanjang?"_ Tanya Mira dongkol. "Lo lupa caranya sikat gigi?"

_"Gue gak bawa odol!"_

"Aduh… gak beres nih anak. Minta di _penggal_" Sepertinya Cana udah habis kesabaran.

"Ya udah! Lo entar aja sikat giginya! Cepetan ah! Lo _nyusahin orang aja_!"

"_Gak mau! Gue gak mau keluar! Pinjemin odol dulu!"_

"Atuh.. si Gray.. coba maneh ngalah! Tuh mah gampang! Kasian nih yang _gelis-gelis_ mau mandi! Ladies _p-pirst.." _Kata Elfman salah mengeja bahasa inggris.

"_Ladies first_.. om.._ first…"_Levy membenarkan ejaan Elfman. "Yee, neng Levy gimana. Maklum atuh, _abdi teh_ orang sunda gak bisa ngomong 'F'.."

Jellal mengkerutkan keningnya "NAH TUH BISA!"

"Gak bisa.. kalo yang denger gue bisa ngomong 'F' berarti tuh orang kena gangguan telinga"

Lucy menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Nih kosan lama-lama jadi rumah sakit jiwa. Lagian kok dulu dia mau aja di ajak Natsu nge-kos disini.

"Ya udah.. deh.. pinjemin tuh si Gray odol.." Perintah Lucy "Odol gue tinggal setengah nih" Emang dasar anak kosan, harus ngirit-ngirit. Bukannya pelit. Tapi kan belajar hemat.

"Eh.. kite gak bisa loh ya… satu odol aja nih.. betiga" Kata Lisanna nunjuk Mira dan Elfman. Ampun deh. Odol aja ampe betiga.

"Gue gak mau ngasih tuh anak pokoknya" Kata Jellal ketus.

_"Ya udah! Gue gak akan keluar!"_ Sahut Gray sewot denger omongan Jellal.

"Nah.. mbak Cana? Gak punya odol?"

Cana menyunggingkan bibirnya "Lo nanya gue, Lucy? Gue gak pernah sikat gigi" Setelah itu, mereka sontak menjauh dari Cana. Gilee nih mbak-mbak jorok banget!

"I-Iya.. udah.." Lucy menghadap Levy "Kalo lo gimana Levy-chan? Ada gak?"

"Adak kok! Gue pake odol _komodo_! Itu tuh.. odol yang buat anak kecil. Kenapa gue pake itu.. soalnya gue masih kayak anak kecil. Unyuk-uynuk .. imut-imut gimana gitu! Jadi gigi gue tuh juga harus pake yang imut-imut biar menjaga keimutan gue.. nah.. kalo Gray pake.. pasti dia jadi ketularan imut kayak gue.. terus—"

"WADUUUH! MINTA DI HAJAR MASA INI!" Teriak mereka semua. Males banget denger pidatonya Levy yang gak mutu.

"J-Jangan dong! Ya-ya.. udah nih!" Levy menyerahkan odolnya ke Jellal. "Oy! Anak nyusahin ! Nih odolnya!"

Gray membuka pintu kamar mandinya sedikit, lalu mengambil odol dari tangan Jellal. "Eh? Odol apaan nih? kenapa gambarnya _buaya_?"

"IH! EMPET DEH SAMA ELO! LAMA-LAMA GUE MANDIIN!"

"Eh! Mau dong! Dimandiin Lucy!" Kata Gray berubah sumeringah. "Boleh. Gantung diri dulu sana. Kalo udah mati ,baru gue mandiin"

"Itu mah namanya _mandiin mayat_!"

"CEPET ATUUUH GRAAAAY!" Teriak Lisanna meledak kayak gas LPG.

"Iya.. iya.." Kata Gray menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya. Ini nih.. alasan kenapa anak kosan selalu bangun pagi, ujung-ujungnya telat juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gray keluar dari kamar mandi—bener-bener keluar. "Siip. Gue masuk—"

"Eh! Apa-apaan nih, Lucy.. gue kan ngantri kedua" Jellal mendorong Lucy pelan dan masuk kekamar mandi. "Ya udah.. kalo gitu gue ketiga…"

"Gue cium ampe kehabisan napas, mau?"

"E-Eh kaga.. teh Mira.. gue ke empat aja.."

"Ehem. Sorry ya.. neng Lucy. Mau adu panco dulu sama gue"

"E-Enggak kok Elfman… hehe, gue yang abis elo.."

"Mau gue pelintir?"

"Waduh. Serem banget tante Cana.. kaga kok hehe… belakangnya tante maksudnya.."

"Mau gue minta Elf-nii adu panco sama elo"

"Nah, tenang Lis! Jangan dong! Damai ! gue gak nyerobot elo kok! Gue di belakang elo!"

"Ja-Jangan dong.. Lu-chan.. gue ada piket nih.. entar di marahin"

Apes banget dah Lucy. Yang terakhir mau nyerobot malah gak tega sama Levy. Ujung-ujungnya dia paling belakang juga. 'MAMAAAAA! TAU GINI LUCY IKUT MAMA KELUAR NEGERI!' Batin Lucy tersiksa.

Nah.. itu adalah nasib penghuni kosan gedung satu. Bagaimana dengan gedung dua?

**Nasib orang-orang penghuni gedung dua**

Di depan kamar mandi gedung dua, Erza dan Juvia sudah ngantri hampir setengah jam. "Gile, keluar dong lo! Lama banget b*ker-nya!" Teriak Erza gak sabaran. Ciee.. emang sehati kok Erza sama Jellal ini, sama-sama gak sabar, sama-sama ngantri kedua, sama-sama ngomong gak di _filter._

"Juvia rasa nih orang ketiduran, di dalam" Kata Juvia yang wajahnya udah lengket banget sama minyak. Bukan minyak goreng loh ya, minyak wajah—kalo abis bangun tidur.

"Eh? Belum masuk juga lo pade?" Gajeel datang hanya mengenakan handuk warna kuning, sama kaos kutang sambil ngangkat baskom berisi perlengkapan alat mandi. Baskomnya dari bekas dia makan KFC.

"Belum nih,_ bro_. Minta di _mulitasi_ nih orang" Erza udah siap-siap nyari benda tajam."Juvia rasa ... harusnya mutilasi.."

"Emang siapa sih noh. Di dalam?"

"Juvia rasa nih.. Natsu.." Juvia celingak-celinguk "Soalnya, Juvia gak liat dia ngantri"

"Wah. Sialan nih orang. Lama banget!" Gajeel gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "WOOYY! P*NTAT API! KELUAR CEPET! GUE MAU MANDI ABIS ELO!"

"Ape lo bilang! Gue dulu!" Protes Erza. "Ya elah si tante.. gue mau siap-siap cari pekerjaan baru nih! kan gue gak maling lagi" Kata Gajeel jujur.

"EH! Emang masalah buat gue?! Gue mau kuliah tehe!"

"Gue mau cari kerjaan buat idup, tante!"

"Itu masalah elo!"

"Tante ini! sekali-sekali cari pahala, biar entar kuburannya terang!"

"Minta… gue pelorotin nih handuknya" Gajeel langsung megangin erat handuk yang ia pake buat nutupin tubuh bagian bawahnya. "T-Tante! Jangan genit gitu dong!"

"Yee! Makanya gue duluan!"

_"Astagfirullah,_ Natsu! Lama banget sih!" Sahut Gajeel istigfar.

"Juvia kebelet nih! Ugh~" Juvia udah mondar-mandir nahan pipis.

"Liat aja.. lo keluar Natsu.. gue bakal—"

"—Bakal apaan sih? Erza?" Tanya Natsu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya cuma pake _boxe_r di tambah rambutnya yang acak-acak— aduh.. bikin nilai kerennya bertambah! Meski tuh bulu keteknya kemana-mana, karna dia cuma pake kutang.

Erza, Juvia dan Gajeel melongo. "Na-Natsu.. kalo lo disitu.. yang di dalam dari tadi… siapa.. WAAAA!" Erza dan Juvia langsung melukin Gajeel. Wajah Gajeel berubah _mupeng._ Tiba-tiba dia menengadahkan tangan dan berdoa "_Alhamdulillah_… rejeki emang gak kemana…"

"Kurang ngajar!" Erza dan Juvia menjitak kepalanya.

"Yeee, situ pade yang melukin gue!" Protes Gajeel yang gak terima di jitakin.

"Lah? emang yang di dalam siapa?" Tanya Natsu lagi. "H_ellowww_~_ spadaaa_~" Natsu menggedor pintu kamar mandi. "Siapa sih di dalam?"

**Cekrek…. Ckiit…** decitan pintu kamar mandi terdengar menyeramkan. Mana nih lampu kamar mandi, lampu disko lagi! lampu kedap-kedip.

Erza dan Juvia kembali megangin Gajeel. Gajeel cengar-cengir sambil terus bersyukur. Natsu mengkerutkan keningnya, penasaran dengan orang yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Hah.. lega juga… hhe he…" Begitu pintu terbuka lebar, menampakan sesosok kucing biru.

"H-HAPPY?!" Teriak semuanya. "LO NGAPAIN DI KAMAR MANDI?!"

"DASAR KUCING SIALAN! BIKIN GUE TAKUT!"

"JUVIA SEMPET MERINDING TAU!"

"YAH.. KOK KELUARNYA CEPET SIH! MASUK LAGI GIH!" Kata Gajeel kecewa, karna Erza dan Juvia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya ampun.. Happy.. lo tau gak. Kalo lo bikin mereka nunggu lama? Lagian lo ngapain di dalam?"

"Ya elah Natsu.. aku.. _pooppi_e-lah.." Jawab Happy santai.

"Weh? Emang kucing eksperimennya om Laxus, bisa Pup juga?" Tanya Natsu kagum.

"Yah. Bisalah! Tuh lihat aja di jamban _masih ada _kok! Belum aku siram .. hehe.. abis gak nyampe baknya tinggi banget"

"Da.. sar.. kucing sialan.. UDAH BIKIN GUE LAMA NUNGGU!" Erza mencubit-cubit Happy, kesal.

Juvia yang melihat Erza tengah—bermain dengan Happy pun mencuri kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tapi.. sepetinya Erza punya mata dimana-mana.. jadi.. "Jangan harap Juvia.." Erza menahan tangannya. "GUE DULUAN!"

"ENAK AJA! ERZA KAN LAGI MAIN SAMA HAPPY! JADI JUVIA DULUAN!"

"KAGA BISA! LO MAU GUE POTONG-POTONG?!"

"Ribut ah… lo pade.." Kata Gajeel nyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi. "GAJEEL!" Erza dan Juvia menarik kutangnya membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai. "APAAN SIH NIH DUA CEWEK GELO! GUE MAU MANDI AJA DI TAHAN-TAHAN!"

"LO MAU MASUK? HADAPI GUE DULU!"

"JUVIA JUGA!"

Serius? Cuma gara-gara kamar mandi ampe berantem kayak gini?

Yang mereka gak tahu, selama mereka berantem. Seseorang telah memasuki tuh _surga dunia. _

"Eh ? ngomong-ngomong si Natsu kemana?" Tanya Erza mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah muda. Erza melirik Happy yang menunjuk kearah kamar mandi.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia… SIALAN LO NATSU DRAAAAGNEEEEL!"

(^^)

Lucy berlari menuruni tangga, dia benar-benar telat. Selesai mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, ia langsung ngacir menuju sekolah. Penghuni kos-kosan yang lain udah pada pergi. Yah.. Lucy cuma bisa meratapi nasib aja sih, nih semua kan gara-gara tuh kamar mandi nista!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya "Oy! Luce!" Natsu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Natsu? Lo belum berangkat sekolah?"

"Nih kan lagi jalan bareng elo"

"Pasti sama elo melulu deh! Uh!"

"Waah! Iya ya Luce, kayak jodoh aja! Kayak lagunya mas Anang ama mbak Ashanty.. _jodohku.. maunyaku~ dirimu …_" Nyanyi Natsu. Aduh, Natsu pagi-pagi udah bikin Lucy _blushing._

Natsu melirik Lucy yang wajahnya udah merah-merah—kayak digigit nyamuk. "Tapi.. yang pasti jodoh gue, _bukan elo_" Bisik Natsu ketelinga Lucy. Lucy mangap-mangap. Sialan tuh anak! Bisanya cuma bikin malu Lucy doaaang! PHP banget!

"Malu yeee.." Natsu melet-melet ke Lucy sambil berlari menuju sekolah mereka.

Lucy terdiam di tempat sebelum… "GUEEE BENCI BANGET SAMA ELO, NATSUUU!" (*Eits.. jangan bilang benci.. nanti jadi cinta lho… Lucy :p)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yup! Cukup untuk nih chappie gaje ^^ Kamar mandi aja bisa kayak gitu**

**Bayangin tiap pagi begitu noh -_-" ckckck...Oh ya.. kalo kalian masukin Fic atau nambah chappie, author minta maaf, palingan review cerita kalian, gak log in dulu.. hehe.. kan bukanya dari hape ^^  
**

**.**

**Okeh karna gak bisa ngomong besok. Jadi Author ngucapin sekarang aja deh!**

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI**

**RnR? :]**


	3. Oops!

**Huwahahah! Baiklah saatnya Update! ^^ Maaf ya.. kalo ceritanya GAJE banget :o**

**.**

**Okeh dah! Lanjut!**

**.**

Kini jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul jam 8 malam. Seorang cowok berambut merah muda, tengah mengganti baju sehari-harinya dengan pakaiannya yang lebih santai atau biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Gak juga sih, bisa dibilang sebagai pakaian. Karna alhasil _beliau_ cuma pake kutang ama_ boxer_ gambar_ ultraman_ kesayangannya. Parahnya lagi tuh_ boxer_ warnanya kuning _ngejreng_. Bikin mata perih banget. Ya.. mending sih, dari pada pake _boxer_ warna ungu, entar dikira janda.

Nama cowok penggemar _ultraman_ itu, Natsu. Niatnya sih.. ia mau begadang buat nonton bola, ternyata matanya yang udah tinggal 0,1 watt, memaksanya untuk segera menutup mata—Eits, bukan mati, tapi tidur.

Natsu mengambil sarung bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna dominan cokelat itu, untuk menutupi tubuh.. *ehem* sexy-nya agar tidak kedinginan karna menggunakan AC. Lah? sudah tahu gak tahan dingin kok pake AC? Dia gak mau dibilang _udik_ gara-gara gak kuat dinginnya AC.

Setelah selesai membaca doa sebelum tidur, Natsu perlahan menutup matanya. Tapi.. belum sempat tuh mata tertutup rapat, seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya keras. "NATSU! BUKAIN GAK?! GUE MAU MASUUUUK!" Teriak seseorang itu yang udah kayak dikejar setan.

"Natsunya gak ada di kamar!" Teriak Natsu kesal, gara-gara diganggu sama suara cemprengnya tuh orang. "JANGAN BEGO DEH! GAK ADA ORANG KOK DIJAWAB?!"

**KKFT**

.

.

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

.

.

**WARNING : BAHASA GAK BAKU, BAHASA INDONESIA GAHOL, TYPO(s), ALUR GAK KARUAN, OOC(Dikit), SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, GALAU, DAILY LIFE **

**.**

**.**

"Nih orang minta di tendang kayak nih…" Natsu melempar sarungnya kesembarang arah dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Natsu memutar gagang pintunya perlahan, sayangnya tuh orang yang mau masuk kekamarnya dia, udah gak sabaran. Alhasil Natsu belum membuka lebar pintunya, ia sudah membukanya paksa, membuat Natsu mencium pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"NATSU! BANTUIN GUE BIKN PR KIMIA DONG!" Teriak seorang cewek pirang. "GILA LO! MASUK GAK KIRA-KIRA! LIHAT NIH IDUNG MANCUNG GUE! SAKIT TAHU!" Natsu mengurut-urut tulang hidungnya.

"Hehe.. sorry.. ya.._ mas_… Ah! Tapi itu sekarang gak penting! Yang penting sekarang , lo bantuin gue, ngerjain PR kimia! Gue akuin deh.. lo jago banget kalo kimia.. itung-itung bales budi, karna gue bantuin lo ngerjain fisika kemarin"

"Idih, ogah! Gue mau _bobo cantik_ dulu! Biar—" Natsu baru sadar nih temen sekelasnya, masuk ke kamarnya cuma pake baju '_you can see' my kelek,_ ama rok _mini_. Waduuh… Natsu jadi dag-dig-dug ngeliat tuh cewek yang namanya , Lucy. Mana _sekseh_ banget dah.. nih cewek. Tapi ia masih yakin kok _imannya_ kuat. Gak kayak tuh _strippe_r. Ampe di tengah kerumunan aja buka baju.

"Ih! Natsu! Lo kok pake kutang doang!" Lucy tiba-tiba menutup matanya. Tapi gak _munafik_ sih.. dia ngintip dari celah jemarinya buat lihat tuh badan Natsu yang _six pack_ cetar! Natsu langsung menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Gak tahu kenapa.. Natsu jadi takut, dia yang di _grepe-grepe_ Lucy.

"Yeee! Salah elo,_ nyonya_! Ngapain lo, sembarangan masuk ke kamar gue! Ini kamar gue, mau gue pake kutang kek… pake _daster_ kek… gak pake baju kek, emang masalah buat elo?"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. pokonya bantuin gue dulu!"

"Ye udeh.. sini. Bentar aja lho ya!"

Lucy manggut-manggut sambil nutup pintu kamar Natsu. "Eh? Kok ditutup Luce?"

"Banyak nyamuk tahu! Lagian kamar lo pake AC! Emang kenapa?"

"Jangan ! kalo kita cuma bedua, gue takut.. bakalan terjadi _hal-hal_ yang _diinginkan!" _Waduuh? gak salah ngomong tuh Natsu? "Idih! Gak usah mikir macem-macem deh, _pinky. _Mendingan cepetan ajarin gue!" Kata Lucy ketus.

"Jangan galak-galak.. entar gak dapet-dapet pacar lho.."

"Terserah!" Lucy membuka buku PR kimianya dan menyerahkannya pada Natsu. Natsu mulai corat-coret sana-sini, sesekali ngelirik genit ke Lucy. "Ya elah! Masam banget tuh muka! Kayak jeruk nipis tau gak? Apa.. lo manyun-manyun gini, gara-gara gue bilang.. lo gak akan dapet pacar?" Ledek Natsu cekikikan, sambil mencolek pipi mulus tuh cewek pirang.

"Ah! Lo mah! Gak usah towel-towel, genit banget sih, huh!" Lucy membuang muka, sebal. Papanya aja mau megang pipinya Lucy gak diijinin, eh… si Natsu main colek aja, kayak si Lucy _sabun colek. _

"Aduuh.. jangan marah-marah gitu dong, Luce. Muke lo jadi mengkerut kayak _pantat ayam" _

"Apaan sih lo?! Sono ah! Kalau lo mau gangguin orang, ganggu tuh cewek-cewek fans elo!"

"Bodo! Itu sih bukan fans! Tapi penguntit! Ampe ke toilet aja diikutin coba , gue!" Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambut merah mudanya. Membuat tuh rambut terkibas dan tertata secara alami. Haduh.. makin _melting_.

"Hahaha! Serius lo? Emang mereka mau ngapain?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Parah Luce! Mereka bilang nih, 'Natsu-kun! Mau dibantuin _nutup resleting_?' gitu, Luce!" Jelas Natsu menunjukan tampang ngeri dan jijik.

Tapi cukup—bahkan lebih untuk bikin Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Top banget dah fans lo itu , Natsu!" Lucy berbicara di sela tawanya.

"Nah! Gitu dong ketawa! Biar _manisnya_ gak luntur" Natsu tersenyum ramah.

_Deg. _Lucy terdiam. Ia mati gaya. Apa tadi Natsu bilang manis? Lucy manis? Lucy hanya dapat berdoa semoga telinganya gak kena gangguan telinga.

Lucy menelan ludah berkali-kali, tenggorokannya seketika kering. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Tangannya gemetaran. Badannya keringat dingin. Dia bukan kena penyakit _ayan_ lho ya. Tapi *ehem* lagi kesemsem sama kata-katanya Natsu barusan.

"Luce? kok diem? Waduh kumat lagi nih penyakitnya.." Natsu geleng-geleng, prihatin sama penyakit—parahnya Lucy. "Lo mau bikin gue jantungan , apa yak? Tadi ketawa kayak orang kesambet, tiba-tiba sekarang diem? Lo kayak lagi _sakaratul maut,_ tahu gak!"

Lucy berdecak "K-Kaga.. anu.. tadi itu—"

"NATSU!" Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil Natsu dari luar kamarnya. "Aduh… apaan lagi sih nih? gue gak ada ngadain pesta.. ngape nih orang-orang pada datengan ke kamar gue?" Gerutu Natsu sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. Pas dia buka tuh pintu , ia melihat tiga—maaf—maksudnya dua teman dan satu _rivalnya_ lagi natap melas ke dia.

"Natsu… bantuin gue.. bikin PR kimia.. hiks.. rambut gue rontokan nih… gara-gara gak ngerti.." Kata Levy (*Eh? Levy minta ajarin Natsu? Gak kebalik tuh?) "G-Gue juga… gue traktir elo deh nanti…" Lisanna mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu Natsu melirik kearah Gray yang sepertinya gengsi banget buat minta bantuan sama Natsu. "Terus? Lo nagapain disini?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Gray.

"G-Gue.. tadi.. anu.. abis keliling nyari udara seger" Jawab Gray bohong. Natsu hanya ber-o-ria "Oh.. Ya udah… yang gue ajarin berarti cuma nih _dua anak_"

"Eits! Jangan gitu dong, _bro.._ kita kan _pren_—"

"—Enak aja! Giliran susah aja lo datengin gue!" Kata Natsu sewot memotong perkataan Gray. "Yee.. gue traktir elo deh! Plis banget nih!" Mohon Gray. "Iyee… masuk aja deh" Natsu menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk masuk kekamarnya. Untung aja Natsu masih punya hati nurani. Ketika masuk, wajah tuh anak tiga tiba-tiba berubah, pas lihat Lucy lagi duduk di kasurnya Natsu. "H-Hai? Kalian minta diajarin kimia juga?"

Lisanna, Levy dan Gray tersenyum menyeringai. "Ooooo~" Mereka ber-o-ria bersamaan. Nada mereka seperti mengejek.

"A-Apaan?" Tanya Lucy. "Berduaan sama Natsu dikamar nih… Lu-chan.. mencurigakan.." Levy memincingkan matanya kearah Lucy sembari duduk di lantai. Lisanna duduk disampingnya. "Hah.. ribet juga nih.. jadi rame. Ngajarin Lucy aja udah susah, gini aja deh! Lo nyontek punya gue aja dulu! Entar baru gue ajarin!" Natsu melempar—tanpa sopan—buku PR kimianya ke tengah mereka, so' pintar!

"Siiip deh!" Lisanna dan Levy langsung nyalin tuh _pekerjaan rumahnya_ Natsu. Gray? Eh gak tahu kemasukan apa, dia main nyelonong duduk di sampingnya Lucy. "Lucy.. lo ajarin gue deh"

"Eh? Gue aja minta ajarin, Natsu, noh"

"Yang nomor satu ama dua aja.." Kata Gray sembari menunjuk soal yang akan ia kerjakan. "Uhm.. ia deh.. hehe.. sini-sini"

Lucy dan Gray mengungsi di pojok kamarnya Natsu. Mereka jadi ngerasa punya dunianya sendiri. Lisanna menyikut tangan Levy sembari memberikan tuh anak _signal_ untuk ngelirik kearah Gray ama Lucy yang lagi asik becandaan sambil ngerjain PR. Lalu mereka ngelirik cowok di samping mereka, yang PR-nya lagi dicontekin.

Wajahnya… luar biasa.. _subahanallah_… luar biasa JELEKNYA! Kerutan disana-sini. Bibirnya manyun-manyun. Matanya sinis natap ke dua_ sejoli_ yang lagi _asik-asiknya_ ngobrol. Mulutnya aja udah komat-kamit.

Gray tiba-tiba ngeyenggol tangan Lucy yang lagi nulis dengan sengaja. Membuat coretan panjang di bukunya. "Ih!" Lucy mencubit lengan Gray "Apaan sih?! Bukannya dengerin gue! Malah ngerjain! Genit banget!"

Gray melet-melet ke Lucy, so' imut! Anehnya yang dibikin kesel bukan Lucy tapi Natsu. "DASAR! udah malem gak usah bikin empet ngape! Mending lo gangguin cewek lain aja! Jangan nih cewek!" Natsu menunjuk Lucy "Nih cewek udah _hak milik_ gue! Yang boleh gangguin dan bikin _beliau _bête cuman gue!"

Lucy kembali kesemsem sama kata-katanya Natsu. Haduuh… secemburu itu kah Natsu? Ampe bilang Lucy udah jadi hak milik elo? Lisanna dan Levy nahan tawa. Gray cuma menyengir lebar 'Kena lo.. ama gue Natsu…' Pikir Gray licik.

"Udah ah! Tuh.. Lisanna ama Levy udah nyontek buku gue! Giliran lo tuh! Sana! Sana!" Natsu menggusur Gray dari samping Lucy. Gray cuma ngangkat bahu nggak peduli, sembari pindah posisi disebelah Lisanna.

"Ih! Lo kasar banget sih , Natsu! Lagian nih.. ehem.. kok lo bilang gue _hak milik_ elo sih? Lo udah mulai naksir ama gue ya?" Tanya Lucy pede.

"Yee, gue cuma mau bantuin elo, ngusir tuh _playboy cap kuda_, Luce"

"OY!" Protes Gray dari jauh.

"Oh.." Lucy hanya ber-o-ria karna kecewa sama penjelasannya Natsu. Emang bego banget deh! Bisa-bisanya kepikiran si Natsu anak kece nan populer ini , suka sama dia? Haduh… tunggu Natsu kesambet _jin ifrit _dulu kali yak.

"Lagian gue juga _butuh_ elo, kok. Makanya jangan deket-deket cowok lain"

Lucy sekarang gak akan kemakan kata-kata manis Natsu. Alhasil ia hanya menatap cowok satu itu sinis. "Butuh apa maksudnya?" Tanya Lucy jutek.

"Buat ngusir tuh _penguntit-penguntit_ (Fans-fansnya) gue di sekolah! Kalo gue jalan sama elo, tuh _makhluk-makhluk gaib _gak berani mendekat! Soalnya aura lo _mistis_ banget sih , Luce!"

Nah kan! Untung aja Lucy gak kesemsem sama kata-katanya Natsu barusan. Ketahuan kan, ujung-ujungnya di ledekin juga. Bener-bener deh, kayak _permen nano-nano _kenal Natsu. Asam, asin, manis, pahit!

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya…" Lucy memutar-mutarkan pensilnya diantara jemarinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya "Eh, Natsu. Lo pernah pacaran kaga? Pasti pacar lo banyak ya!"

"Huh? Pacar. Tsk, gue gak pernah pacaran.. belum ada cewek yang _pas_"

"Oh.. ya udah. Tapi kan _banyak tuh cowok_ yang pas buat elo"

"Sialan! Lo pikir gue _homo_!"

Lucy cekikikan "Sorry , becande…" Lucy menepuk-nepuk tangan Natsu. Sekalian nyari kesempatan buat nyentuh tuh cowok, hehe."Hihih, eh Natsu.. ngomong-ngomong kalo entar lo punya cewek, lo bakalan manggil tuh cewek pake _sebutan_ apa?"

"Idih! _Alay!"_

"Haha, Iye tuh Natsu.. kalo orang sunda mah…" Lisanna terlihat berpikir "Palingan cowoknya di panggil AA'…"

"Huh? Ya udah gue panggil aja dia, Ee'! " Kata Natsu ketawa cekikikan.

"HAHAHA! Jahat banget ! sumpeh deh Natsu! Cewek lo sendiri aja di bilang kayak gitu! Wah.. parah nih orang!"

"Hehe, gue emang cocok jadi pelawak kali, yak? Entar gue masuk OVJ, gantiin om Sule"

"Kalo lo jadi pelawak, entar gak laku lagi. yang mau nonton lo—karna kasihan, cuma gue " Kata Lucy melet. "Sialan lo Luce! liat aja ya! Kalo gue entar udah jadi artis beken, awas ngejar-ngejar minta tanda tangan gue!" Natsu ngacak-ngacak rambut pirang Lucy.

"Ih! Apaan sih! Rambut gue kusut nih!" Protes Lucy, udah capek-capek nyisir, biar rambutnya kayak model iklan sampo eh, malah di acak-acak Natsu.

"Yaaah… kita jadi _obat nyamuk_ nih…" Lisanna cengar-cengir. "Aduh… gak enak nih jadi ganggu.." Tambah Levy. Gray cuma natap tuh anak dua gak peduli yang penting PR-nya selesai. "Eh.. udah yak. Makasih nih.. _boss_ udah di kasih nyontek. Gue balik duluan ya.. kekamar.." Gray berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Gue ikut! Gak enak nih ganggu _pasangan baru_!"

"Oy!" Protes Lucy dan Natsu bersamaan. Mereka pun melirik satu sama lain. "Oooo~" Lisanna, Levy dan Gray mulai mengejek mereka lagi. "RIBUT AH LO SEMUA! KELUAR GIH SANA!"

"Biar lo bisa beduaan sama, Lucy?" Gray memainkan alisnya naik-turun. Natsu menendang pantat Gray keluar kamar "Gak usah nyari gossip! Udah sono ah! Entar ketahuan _opah _Makarov!"

"Iye.. iyee..." Dengan begitu ketiga_ makhluk_ itu menghilang, ngacir kegedung sebelah. Tinggal si Lucy yang masih nyontek setengah lagi.

Gak butuh waktu yang lama, Lucy udah selesai dan berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya. "Eh.. Natsu. _Thank's_ yee. udah di bantuin. Maksudnya.. udah mau dicontekin, hehe"

"Uhm.. ya gih. Sana balik. Keburu ada orang lihat lo keluar dari kamar gue, entar mereka salah paham" Kata Natsu. Perasaannya tiba-tiba gak enak. Dia gak mau masuk_ neraka, _gara-gara masukin cewek kekamar! Sia-sia dong _ibadahnya!_

Lucy manggut-manggut. Sayangnya.. pas Lucy buka pintu..

"Hmm.." Dehumam seorang pria tinggi besar, yang berada di depan kamar Natsu, membuat Lucy bergidik takut. Pria itu memiliki rambut _spyke_ berwarna merah. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Lucy yang udah gemetaran karna takut. Pria besar itu terlihat seperti… memperhatikan Lucy dari atas sampai bawah. "N-Natsu.." Panggil Lucy pelan.

Natsu menghampiri Lucy, belum sadar dengan pria yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Padahal Lucy udah berdoa tuh pria kakinya napak di tanah. Lain kata.. bukan setan, jin, hantu , tuyul atau sebagainya.

"Luce.. kan gue udah suruh lo per—AYAH?!" Teriak Natsu. "Natsu! Siapa ini?! Ngapain masukin cewek kekamar?!" Pria itu menggebrak pintu kamar dengan keras, membuat beberapa penghuni kos berlarian keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**Done! Done! :3 jadi? Sepertinya chap ini sangat Gaje -_-"**

**Maafkan Author… hiks… Mungkin humornya dikit. Atau nihil T.T**

**Author mau banyakin partnya-Nalu :]**

**Natsu… Siap-siap di penggal Igneel yaa .. XD sudah Author bilang..Author paling suka kalo liat Natsu sengsara!**

**Widiih, Natsunya kayak pinter banget di sini yak! Wkkwkw! Author kasihan aja ama image-nya Natsu yang selalu bodoh! =,=)a **

**sekali-kali bikin dia kayak anak pinter—dikit.**

**RnR?**


	4. Menantu Igneel dan penghuni kosan baru?

**Hhehe… saya balik lagi mmiinnaa :D Semoga-Semoga dan Semoga kalian suka yaaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review (Author menyadari kalo lebih enak lewat sini sekarang ^^) hehe (Skip aja kalo gak mau di baca :3)**

**Tohko Ohmiya **Sa-chaaan! Wkwkw emang bener tuh Natsu OOC bangets! Ampe pinter begono ! ^^ iyeee makasih yaaa Sa-chan! Smsku dibales dong :p

**Karinalu **Wkwkwkw siip! Siip! Pokok'e, Ka-chan sebentar lagi bakalan tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu :p

**Santika Widya **Okeh! Makasih San-chan ^^ , silahkan di baca lanjutannya San-chan! Maka anda akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu :p

**Guest **Maafkan saya T.T karna memotong ceritanya hiks

**Saitou Asuka **Tentu saja saitou-san! Tapi saya… gak tahu apakah di chap ini Natsu bisa dibilang sengsara ato kaga :p

**Reka Amelia **Uwooh! Pasti dong Reka-chan XD

**happy hitsugaya fernandes **Waduh? Maaf kan aku membuatmu tertawa seperti itu Ha-san :o tapi… okelah! Saya akan mencoba buat yang lebih bagus lagi! XD

**Nnatsuki **Waaaa! Aku juga suka kimia lhooo! #gak ada yang nanya -_-"

Tapi hehe… makasih udah mereview na-chan T.T dikau the best lah!

**elzia dragneel **:p emang tuh si Natsu… sok pinter buaaanget!

**Lacie Helra-Chan **Hehehe.. emang gitu La-chan T.T jangan ampe buntu ide kalo bikin FF humor… hiks…

**Chiaki Heartfilia **Hihihi, sayangnya Natsu.. hanyalah.. sebuah karakter pada anime Chi-chan dan tak nyata oro popo Chi-chan ^^ makasih sekarang sudah mereview!

**azalya dragneel **Hehehe.. kau akan tau apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.. sebentar lagi Aza-chan! XD

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX** Eh? Eh? Jigoku-san minta diajarin aku ama Natsu ? o,o hehehe… Natsunya kayak abis kesambet bisa pinter kayak gitu -_-"

**wiikun **Waaaah! Makasih Wii-saaan! Siip! Siip! Aku akan buat yang seruuuu! XD

**Pipin -Fina **Kayaknya kesambet deh Pi-chan -_-"

Baiklaaah! Yosh! Aku akan melanjutkan chap ini lebih bagus lagi! semoga Pi-chan suka yaaa ^^

**RyuuKazekawa **Siiip! Siiip! Makasih Ryu-san ! XD gak papa kok! Yang penting makasih.. udah baca ceritaku!

**pidachan99 **Weleh? Pi-chan banyanya pas lagi sakit o,o? ehehe.. semoga bisa menghibur Pi-chan yaa ^^

**Nanako HeartFull **Ah… gomenne Nanako-chan :[ aku tahu Nanako-chan Graylu shipper. Tapi.. makasih udah baca ceritaku! X3

**Mirajane Blue Hear**t Oho! Siip! Siip! Mira-chan! XD makasih udeeh baca cerita ekeey!

**Anonymousgirl88 **Oh! Oh! Makasih sarannya An-chan! ^^ Aku jadi dapet ide nih! Siip! Siip! Idenya An-chan insya allah aku pakek! Kudu! Soalnya bagus! Tapi.. aku nunggu chap yang pas dulu yaa.. jadi alurnya pas :3 hehehe

**monkey D nico **Hehehe.. makasih udah dibaca dan ditunggu Nico-san ^^

**.**

**Yosh! Lanjuttt ceritanya! XD**

"A-Ayah.. jangan marah sama nih cewek ya… Natsu bisa jelasin.. kok"

"Jelasin apalagi Natsu! Sia-sia Ayah _pesantrenin_ kamu 2 tahun ! "Igneel berteriak tanpa meredamkan nada tingginya yang melengking. Hidungnya yang _berhidung jambu_ itu pun sudah terlihat semakin mekar. _lubang_ hidungnya pun sudah kembang-kempis, layaknya balon tiup. Matanya udah melotot serem. Igneel _menggertakan_ giginya, membuat deretan gigi atas dan bawahnya bergesekan.

Kini beberapa penghuni kos berlarian keluar kamar. Bukan karna ada kebakaran, gempa bumi, tsunami, kedatangan_ Miyabi_ ke Indonesia (?) atau pun kedatangan AKB48. Tapi…

**KKFT**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

.

.

**WARNING : BAHASA GAK BAKU, BAHASA INDONESIA GAHOL, TYPO(s), ALUR GAK KARUAN, OOC (Dikit), SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, GALAU, DAILY LIFE **

**.**

**.**

"Sudah di sekolahin baik-baik! Eh… malah beraninya masukin cewek!" Teriak Igneel menggelegar kembali.

"Weleh?! Ada opo iki?" Gajeel keluar kamar sembari megangin sarungnya yang kedodoran sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal. "Ada tawuran dimana ini?"

"Gak tahu nih… _Mas_ Gajeel… Juvia juga bingung…" Kata Juvia sembari membenarkan _roll _rambutnya yang terlepas.

"Huh? _Buset_ dah, _Ju_? Nagapain tuh rambut di gulung-gulung kayak l_emper_?"

"Yeee, ini namanya _hair style_ tau! Mas Gajeel tuh.. yang gak tau_ fashion_! Lagian nih… mending Mas Gajeel sering-sering keramas deh. Soalnya Juvia lihat rambut mas Gajeel itu… jauh dari—kata bagus. Emang mas Gajeel, keramas berapa kali sehari?"

"Berapa kali sehari? Gi hee" Gajeel cekikikan "Gue gak pernah nge-_shampoo,_ kayak cewek aja"

'Pantesan.. rambutnya _kayak sarang burung walet_…' Pikir Juvia.

"NATSU JAWAB AYAH!" Teriakan Igneel kembali menggelegar.

"WOY! Gue mau tidur! Berisik banget sih!" Erza keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan daster longgar, persis kayak ibu-ibu warung pinggir jalan. Dan sepertinya Erza lupa kalo ia lagi maskeran.

"_ASTAGFIRULLAH_… Juvia! Minggir!" Gajeel menarik Juvia, menjauh dari Erza "Kenapa ada setan disini?!"

"Kurang ngajar! Gue bukan setan!" Protes Erza.

"Ya ampun… udah serem _gak tahu diri_ lagi! Gue bacain _ayat kursi_ biar lo kebakar nih!"

Terdengar langkah lari dari beberapa orang kearah mereka. Ternyata itu adalah Mira, Jellal, Cana dan Gray (datang lagi) yang berlarian dari gedung sebelah. Sedangkan penghuni yang lain? Mereka telah _ngorok _di kamar masing-masing, jadi tidak mendengar keributan yang terjadi.

"Huwaah… _ayang_ Gray datang.. Juvia senang…" Juvia mulai _fan-girling_ di sampingnya Gray.

"Oy! Kenapa berisik banget sih di gedung ini!"

"Iya! Gue mau ti—Ya ampun! _Ayak jurig di dieu' _?! (*Ada setan disini)" Teriak Mira yang baru sadar Erza berada di sampingnya.

"Gue bukan setan! Sialan lo semua! Ini gue Erzaa—!" Erza ngelirik ke Jellal yang—ternyata eh ternyata ia berlari kegedungnya gak pake baju. Melainkan hanya mengenakan celana_ jins _yang—syukur _alhamdullilah_nya buat Erza _nosebleed_. "Oy.. Jel.. lo jadi kayak Gray? Kaga pake baju?" Tanya Cana menyunggingkan bibirnya "Jangan norak deh. Mau pamer tuh _bulu dada_ yang udah kayak semak-semak?"

"Hum? Eleh! Lo ngiri aje kaga bisa buka baju kayak gue, kan tante?" Jellal joget-joget gak jelas sembari goyang-goyangin pantatnya, layaknya penari_ belly dance._

"Bang Jel. Juvia yang ngeliatin doang aja malu, jangan malu-maluin dong"

"Iye.. Iyee! Ah lo semua GARING! Gak ada yang bisa diajak becandaan! Oh iya.. ngomong-ngomong.. kamar yang ribut itu…" Mereka semua melirik pada kamar Natsu. Dilihatnya seorang pria dengan rambut merah seperti tengah—menceramahi mereka.

Karna penasaran tingkat dewa! Mereka semua berlarian ke kamar Natsu buat ngintip _plus _nguping apa yang terjadi.

"O-Om.. saya sama Natsu kaga ngapa-ngapain kok. Emang sih… otaknya anak om rada _mesum_…" Lucy menunjuk Natsu. "Tapi ciyus deh, om. Anak om masih _kuat_ iman, untuk berani macem-macemin saya.." Kata Lucy sembari memberikan Igneel tanda '_peace_'.

"Itu dia _masalahnya_!"

Natsu dan Lucy mengkerutkan kening. Ini bapak udah _sarap_ kali yee? anaknya udah kuat iman malah di salahin?

"Maksud om?"

"M-Maksud ayah.. ayah malah pingin kita ngelakuin _hal macem-macem_?"

"Hu uh!" Igneel mengangguk "Lagian Natsu… ayah bukan marah. Malah bangga sama kamu" Igneel menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Natsu. "Hah?" Natsu hanya dapat ber-hah-ria.

"T-Tunggu! Om! Apaan sih maksud om?!" Tanya Lucy. Anaknya aja udah Lucy anggap _gila akut_. Eeh… bapaknya _autis tingkat dewa._

"Yee si eneng! Gimana sih? Orang tua mana gak seneng anaknya dapat calon 'mantu' secantik dan se-sekseh eneng?"

"CALON MANTU?!" Teriak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan_ plus_ penghuni kosan lain di luar kamar. "Weleh Natsu. Pokoknya ayah bangga banget dah sama kamu! Kamu bisa dapetin cewek kayak gini _nih.. bener-bener_ anugrah" Igneel memainkan alisnya naik-turun kearah Lucy "Pokok' e neng.. ayah mertuamu ini mau cucu yang cakep-cakep. Gak banyak. 12 lah. jadi kita bisa bikin kesebelasan. Yang satu lagi jadiin cadangan" Waduh. Bener parah nih bapak-bapak. Lo kira Lucy bertelur?

"Gilee gak nyangka jugee yee tuh _pantat api_, pinter bener milih cewek" Bisik Gajeel ke penghuni kosan lainnya.

"Iya ih. _Jeng _Gajeel. _Ekey_ juga bingung gimana _gincu_.. kok si neng Lucy mau ajah ama Natsu"Tambah Jellal yang ngomongnya pakek _banci style._

"_Jeng_ Gajeel. _Jeng_ Jellal. Itu mah biasa.. tuh anak dua dari dulu emang dekat kale. Jadi wajar kalo ada _kejadian_ kayak gini, uhm!" Sahut Gray yang gak kalah _alay,_ pake _ibu-ibu arisan style._

"Ya ampun… padahal tuh anak dua masih SMA lho" Mira gak nyangka Natsu ama Lucy ternyata memiliki hubungan sejauh itu. "Gak papa, Teh Mira. Juvia seneng aja kok kalo mereka cepet nikah!" Kalian pasti tahu maksud dari cewek satu ini bukan? Yup! Supaya saingan cintanya berkurang.

"Bener-bener.. ngalahin gue tuh anak dua. sialan" Cana manyun-manyun bête, lantaran Natsu dan Lucy yang masih di—bawah umur aja udah _berjodoh._ Nah dia? Gak dapet-dapet jodoh juga. Erza malah gak ngomong apa-apa gara-gara mikirin gimana kalo dia ama Jella yang berada di posisi mereka?

"Tu-Tunggu deh om! Kayaknye nih om salah paham!—Hmmft!" Natsu membekap mulut Lucy dan membawanya menjauhi Igneel . "Luce. bilang aja kita pacaran ya" Bisik Natsu. "APA?! Gila lo!" Protes Lucy. "Psst.. gue juga gak mau Luce. tapi nih yee, gue kasih tahu. Bokap gue punya _serangan jantung_. Jadi kalo dia tahu ternyata kita kaga pacaran terus di ,syok? Bisa _menghilang_ nyawa bokap gue.. Luce! Biar kate nih bokap sering banget bikin gue kesel ama ngebetein, tapi beliau tetep ayah gue!" Natsu memohon pada Lucy dengan sangat.

Igneel cuman cengar-cengir ngeliat betapa dekatnya Natsu dan Lucy. Bahkan Igneel udah mau nentuin tanggal pernikahan. Sesekali ngelirik kearah penghuni kosan lain buat tebar senyum. Dan gak ketinggalan, minta bantuan dipilihin tanggal bagus buat pernikahan.

Lucy berdecak pelan "Lo nyusahin gue aja deh, Natsu" Lucy terlihat keberatan dengan permintaan Natsu. "Tapi… yah. Dari pada gue dosa, bikin mati orang. Iya deh , gue bantuin elo!"

"Bener? ASIK MAKASIH LUCY!" Tanpa sadar Natsu memeluk Lucy dan membuat _malaikat pencabut nyawa_ seketika mengambil nyawa Lucy dari raganya untuk beberapa saat. Saking kagetnya.

"Ehem" Dehuman Igneel membuat Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi apa bener kalian pacaran?"

"I-Iya… om.." Jawab Lucy yang roh-nya baru masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya. "Bagus! Sekarang.. _proses_ cucu gih!" Perintah Igneel. "APA?!" Teriak penghuni kosan lain.

"Ayah! Apaan sih! Jangan bikin malu Natsu dong! Bilang _ustad!_ Norak banget! Kita berdua masih SMA! Lagian nih ya yah.._ itu_ perbuatan _kotor!"_

"Lah? _bagus_ itu"

"Kok bagus sih om?" Lucy pengen banget jedutin kepala Igneel ketembok ato tenggelemin dia ke empang yang di pinggir-pinggirnya banyak orang _buang hajad._

_"Berani kotor itu baik" _Igneel memberikan mereka cengiran polos-polos begonya.

Natsu dan Lucy melirik satu sama lain sebelum memukul kening mereka sendiri. "Natsu… bokap lo ternyata lebih _bego _dari elo…"

"Iyee gue tahu. Dia bukan bego. Tapi _idiot"_

(^^)

Semenjak Natsu dan Lucy berbohong pada Igneel kalo mereka pacaran. Igneel jadi sering banget ngunjungin KKFT. Kalo datang cuma nengok keadaan doang sih kaga ngape. Lah ini? selalu nanyain, tentang 'cucu'nya, terus kadang dia suka bawain Lucy baju bekas istrinya hamil Natsu. Terus kadang dia bawain barang dan perlengkapan bayi yang beragam. Parahnya! Pernah satu hari si Igneel bawa dokter buat meriksa Lucy, karna dia kira Lucy _mandul._

Alhasil karna tuh anak dua strees dan takut jadi gila. Mereka kabur deh! Ngacir ke MOI (Mall of Indonesia) buat ngilangin penat mereka. "Waduh.. Nat. gue gak yakin deh masih bisa ngebohongin bokap lo apa kaga, soalnya… lihat aja nih! baru seminggu kita pura-pura jadian, bokap lo udah sukses buat gue hampir—gila! Kayaknya bokap lo deh yang bikin gue serangan jantung!"

"Ya elah, Luce. kan _hampir _gila. Belum gila. Tahan bentar lagi yak? Hehe" Kata Natsu sembari menyisir rambut merah mudanya kebelakang dengan jemarinya. Si Natsu berasa jadi iklan shampoo deh kayaknya. Setiap ada kaca di Mall dia ngaca terus sambil ngibas-ngibas rambut. Bikin cewek-cewek yang lewat pada gigit jari ngeliatin 'doi'.

Tapi itu malah bikin Lucy empet banget! "Natsu! Lo gak usah norak tebar pesona ke cewek-cewek lain deh! Inget posisi elo! Sekarang elo, _cowok gue_!"

"Oh iya ya! Gue cowok el—eh? Lo bilang apa tadi Luce? ulangin duoong?" Goda Natsu sambil nyengir-nyengir genit. Lucy yang baru sadar ama ucapannya dia tadi, jadi mati kutu. "Waduh! Ngulangin apa ya? Kayaknya gue gak ada ngomong apa-apa deh! Kuping lo banyak _kotorannya _kali Nat!" Sangkal Lucy.

"Mulai kan nih cewek. Lo bisa gak sih sehari aja gak ngajak kelai dulu—"

"TUOOOLOOONG!" Teriakan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Lucy dan Natsu. Seorang cewek berkacamata dan berambut cokelat, dengan panik berlari kearah mereka. "Mbak, Mas! Tolongin aku dong! _Piye iki_… temenku!"

"M-Mbak? Mbak? T-tenang dulu ! temennya mbak kenapa?" Tanya Natsu mencoba menenangkan cewek berambut cokelat itu. "Mendingan Mas sama mbak langsung ikut aku deh!" Cewek berambut cokelat itu menarik Natsu dan Lucy.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu _Lift. _"Nah, mbak? Sekarang temen mbak kenapa?"

"Mbak.. dua temen aku di _makan pintu.._ piye iki!" Cewek berambut cokelat itu menggedor-gedor pintu _lift._

_ "_Hah?! Di makan pintu?" Teriak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan. "Maksudnya?"

"Iye.. mas, mbak. Tadi aku sama dua temenku itu, lagi lihat-lihat nih mall gede. Eh tiba-tiba nih pintu.. tebuka sendiri. Terus dua temenku itu masuk kedalam! Abis ntu, mereka ndak keluar-keluar lagi toh!"

"Mbak—"

"—Eve, nama _kulon_ Eve. Asli_ jogja_ mas" Eve mengerlingkan matanya "Mas ganteng banget sih, hihi"

"Yee! kok genit sih mbak! Mau dibantuin gak nih!" Sahut Lucy , kesel, si Eve godain Natsu. "Iye.. iye.. maap ,_ mbak cantik_"

Duuh. Lucy jadi malu di panggil _mbak canti_k ama Eve. "Terus _piye_ aku balikin temenku nih?"

"Kalo temen lo masuk kedalam sono noh. Entar juga balik lagi"

"Eh? Kok bisa ,mas? Kan mereka di makan pintu!"

"Mbak.. mbak dari kampung ya?" Tanya Lucy."N_gge' _mbak, kenapa?" Lucy sama Natsu cuman _bersweatdrop._ Pantesan nih orang _udik_ banget. Ampe bilang ada pintu makan orang segala lagi.

"Hah.. yang pasti mereka bukan dimakan pintu, mbak Eve. Palingan mereka cuman tersesat, abis keluar dari pintu itu gara-gara gak tahu jalan" Jelas Natsu.

"Oh.." Eve hanya ber-o-ria "Lah? terus kapan temenku balik—"

"Eve!" Panggil kedua pemuda yang berlari menghampirinya. "Freed! Bixlow! Kalian selamat ! makasih _gusti agung!"_

"Di kota kok serem ya? Banyak makhluk gaibnya. Ampe pintu bisa kebuka sendiri" Bixlow masih ketakutan ama pintu_ lift_ yang bisa kebuka sendiri.

"Bener tuh Eve. Kita _kudu_ ati-ati nih" Kata Freed sembari membenarkan celananya yang melorot.

"Mbak Eve" Panggil Lucy ,membuatnya menjadi perhatian ketiga orang itu. "Weleh! Cuantiknya? Mbak orang _bule_ ya?" Tanya Bixlow genit.

"Mbak kan, temennya udah ketemu nih. kita tinggal ya?" Lucy menggandeng tangan Natsu, tanpa menggubris omongan Bixlow. "Gue masih mau jalan-jalan lagi nih"

"Oalah. Mbak cantik udah punya pacar toh" Freed menatapnya kecewa. "Ahaha… iye, tahu aja si mas rambut hijau"

"Panggil aja saya.. Freed mbak"

"Kalo kulon Bixlow, mbak! Salam kenal ya!" Bixlow menyambar tangan Lucy. "Yee! udah dong! Jabat tangannya lama banget!" Natsu menepas tangan Bixlow.

Begitu mereka kenalan. Tuh tiga orang—asing jadi ngintilin Natsu ama Lucy, kemanapun mereka pergi. Bikin mereka berdua malu! Karna apa? Ketika mereka turun melalui _eskalator_, Bixlow dan Freed membuka sandal mereka dan meninggalkannya di bawah eskalator arah naik. Bilangnya sih… entar _penunggu_ 'tangga jalan'nya marah gara-gara mereka bikin kotor tempatnya. Alhasil si Natsu kudu lari kebawah buat ngambilin tuh anak dua punya sandal, dan sukses menarik perhatian satapam mall. Karna mengira Natsu maling, gara-gara nentengin banyak sandal.

"Kalian ini… sebenernya ngapain sih disini?"

"Mau jalan-jalan mbak Lucy.. kita mau lihat-lihat kota"

"Ya udah Bixlow… lo sekarang ama temen-temen lo ngitarin kota gih sana. Kenapa malah buntutin kita?"

"Ogah ah! Kapan lagi ketemu orang kota yang baik-baik kayak mas Natsu dan mbak Lucy"

"Jadi?" Natsu membalikan badannya menghadap mereka "Kalian bertiga mau ngintilin kita sampe kapan?"

"Ampe kerumah kalian"

"APE LO BILANG?!"

(^^)

"Oh.. jadi ketiga orang ini.. seperti grup pelancong"

"Bukan pelancong opah. Tapi tiga orang yang kesesat di kota gede" Kata Natsu membenarkan perkataan opah Makarov. Kini Bixlow, Eve dan Freed tengah—menghadap pemilik KKFT. Mereka ingin tinggal untuk beberapa waktu, sampai mereka puas keliling kota.

"Iye mbah. Apa masih ada kamar kosong buat kita?"

"Hmm" Opah Makarov terlihat berpikir. "Ada sih, tapi kamarnya bekas itu… anu…"Opah memberikan isyarat untuk Natsu dan Lucy mendekat. "Psst.. Opah gak tahu nih. ada sih sisa kamar. Tapi kan kamar yang di pakek buat tuh _eksperimen _Laxus"

Natsu dan Lucy baru inget ama ketiga kucing terbang eksperimen Laxus yang ada di kamar paling pojok gedung 2.

_"Assalamualaikum" _Salam Laxus yang baru masuk rumah. "_Walaikumsalam_.. Laxus. Sini nak..Opah mau ngomong" Panggil Opah.

Laxus melirik tiga orang asing yang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sebelum menghadap Opah penuh. "Apa, Opah?"

"Bisa gak kamu pindahin_, makhluk-makhluk_ yang ada di kamar pojok gedung 2, bakalan ada orang yang nempatin tuh kamar"

"Huh? Yah… bisa aja" Jawab Laxus singkat sebelum dia pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Bisa-bisa. Masih ada sisa kamar kosong kok" Opah Makarov tersenyum kearah tiga penghuni baru. "Bener mbah?! Asik! Di gedung 2 ya? Apa mbak cantik juga tinggal di gedung 2?" Bixlow menatap Lucy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kaga tuh! Gue di gendung 1!" Jawab Lucy melet ke Biwlow. "Yang di gedung 2.. si Natsu nih" Lucy menunjuk Natsu.

"Oh.. Mas Natsu. Gak papa juga kok. Kan mas Natsu ganteng.. hihi" Freed mengedipkan matanya genit ke Natsu. Membuat bulu kuduk Natsu berdiri. Waduuh… kayaknya ini pertama kalinya dia ngerasain di goda sama_—sejenis_

(^^)

Malamnya Eve, Bixlow dan Freed sudah menempati kamar paling pojok gedung 2. Dan… memang cukup besar kamar itu untuk mereka bertiga. Sebelum Opah Makarov mengizinkan mereka masuk kamar, ia udah nanya dulu ama Laxus, apakah tuh tiga kucing terbang udah dia pindahin? Terus Laxus cuman jawab "_Seingatku _sih udah"

Hohoho! Berarti kamar sekarang aman! Tanpa adanya _makhluk-makhluk_ terbang. Uhm… apa _**bener ya?**_

Eve menaruh tas ranselnya di salah satu sudut kamar. dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk yang ada disana. "Capek.." Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan _sesuatu_ yang bergerak di bawah kasurnya. Reflek Eve bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kenapa, Eve?" Tanya Bixlow.

"K-Kasurnya bergerak sendiri"

"Hah? Jangan aneh-aneh deh. Entar kita di bilang udik nih" Kata Freed sembari mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam ransel. Tak peduli dengan omongannya Eve.

_Sret… sreet…_

Kini kasur yang bergerak itu kembali bergoyang-goyang. Membuat kayu yang menahannya berdecit. "F-Freed! Eve gak bo'ong kok! Kulon juga liat, tuh kasur goyang!"

"Kalian ini! jangan bikin malu do—!" Freed , Eve dan Bixlow melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari bawah kasurnya. Itu kepala? Kepala yang berbulu?!

_"P-Panas…" _Keluh salah satu _mahluk_ yang berbadan biru.

_"Kalian… s..s..siapa?" _Tanya _makhluk lain _yang berbadan putih.

_ "Te.. teman…baru.." _Tambah _satu mahkul lain_ yang berbadan hitam.

"T-TUYUUUUUUUUL!" Teriak ketiga orang penghuni kosan baru bersamaan, mereka berlarian keluar kamar dan membuat gaduh seluruh kosan.

"TOLOOONG ADA TUYUUUL!"

Natsu, Gajeel, Erza dan Juvia yang berada di gedung sama dengan mereka berlarian keluar kamar. "_Astagfirullah_! Minggu lalu si pantat api bikin ribut. Sekarang nih tiga orang baru, kenapa sih?"

"M-mas… a-da tuyul di kamar pojok.. mas…" Eve mencengkram lengan Gajeel.

"Waduh. Mana ada tuyul disini mbak. Serius deh, ini udah malem, besok gue mau masuk sekolah" Sahut Natsu jengkel.

_"K.. kalian.. kenapa lari…" _Makhluk yang dikira tuyul itu , berjalan keluar kamar menghampiri mereka.

"Ya ampun. Gue tahu dari awal ternyata kalian bertiga yang bikin nih penghuni kosan baru ketakutan" Erza menghampiri ketiga _makhluk kerdil_ itu.

"MBAK! MBAK RAMBUT MERAH ATI-ATI, MBAK!" Teriak Bixlow memperingatkan.

"_Happy, Charle, Lily?_ Bukannya kalian sudah dipindahkan Laxus?" Tanya Erza. "Uhm? Iya kami sudah di pindahkan kok" Happy mengangguk kecil.

"Memang. kami dipindahkan dari_ lemari_ kamar ke bawah _kasur_ kamar" Jelas Lily. Ya elah… itu mah pindah posisi namanya!

"Tapi ini .. mereka bertiga ini.. penghuni kosan baru ya?" Tanya Charle. Charle berjalan mendekati Eve, Bixlow dan Freed. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada mereka "Salam kenal!"

Bukannya membalas jabatan tangannya, mereka malah diam terpaku sebelum… "HIYAAAAA! KUCING BISA BICARA!" dan pingsan di tempat.

"Hihihi.. seperti biasa Happy, Charle, Lily. Kalian selalu membuat penghuni baru pingsan" Juvia tertawa kecil.

"Tapi.. kami tak berniat membuat mereka pingsan…" Kata Happy sedih.

Natsu mengelus kepalanya "Kami mengerti.. dan.. ini saatnya kita mengucapkan kalimat yang biasa diucapkan ketika penghuni baru datang.."

Mereka semua tersenyum lebar dan menghadap ketiga tubuh yang tekapar di lantai. _**"Selamat datang di KKFT, penghuni baru!"**_

**.**

**.**

**Yup! Yup! Jadi ? Jadi? ^^ ternyata ada penghuni kosan baru yang menambah keramaian di KKFT. Keseruan apa lagi yang dapat terjadi? Yosh! Di nanti yaa…**

**RnR?**


	5. Om Igneel, Om Jude, Tante Layla!

**Uhm! Uhm! Di chappie sebelumnya KKFT kedatangan tiga penghuni baru :D bagaimana dengan chappie sekarang? ^^ hehe… di baca yuuk!**

**(Balesan Review di bawah!)**

**.**

**.**

Natsu dan Lucy baru aja keluar gerbang sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju KKFT sembari berbincang-bincang—atau lebih tepatnya nih.. si Natsu curhat tentang kejadian dia 'pas di kantin' sekolah hari ini yang _apes_ banget dah!

"Natsu.. lo kok jadi diliatin anak-anak gitu sih. Maksudnya.. lo biasa diliatin anak-anak cewek lain.. tapi sekarang? Lo juga diliatin anak cowok! Terus.. mereka ngeliatnya kayak mau ketawa gitu…kenapa sih?" Tanya Lucy _kepo_ berat, sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Mencoba membuat angin untuk menyejukan wajahnya yang kepanasan.

Si Natsu malah berdecak pelan. Males banget kan, sesuatu yang kita gak sukain diomongin lagi? "sebenernya nih ye.. gue males nih Luce. tapi karna lo temen gue.. ok deh"

Lucy mulai memperhatikan Natsu. "Tadi gue kan lagi makan di kantin nih. baru separo tuh, makan pangsit. Tiba-tiba gue pengen kentut—"

"—Kentut? Wah! Seru nih pasti!"

"Makanya jangan di potong dulu. Terus tuh untungnya gue denger ada lagu di kantin. Keras banget! Maka dari itu.. gue berusaha_ melepaskan_ kentut gue… _sesuai_ irama musik!"

Cerita Natsu memang masih setengah jalan. Tapi Lucy udah cekikikan. "Waktu gue berdiri, terus jalan pergi.. gue heran. Kok orang-orang pada ngeliatin gue?"

"Terus?"

"Tsk! Pada saat itu gue baru nyadar tadi gue makan sambil dengerin_ ipod_ gue _sendiri_!" Jelas Natsu menjambak-jambak rambut merah mudanya sendiri. Saat ini Natsu pengen banget nyari ember, atau apapun buat nutupin wajahnya dia. Kalau perlu ia nyemplung dulu di sungai ciliwung (?)

Natsu udah bersiap-siap denger ketawanya Lucy yang—pastinya terbahak-bahak denger ceritanya dia. Tapi… kok? Ampe detik ini si Natsu belum denger suara ketawanya Lucy?

Natsu melirikan matanya pada Lucy. Dilihatnya Lucy yang berjalan dengan biasa di sebelahnya. Natsu pun menatapnya heran. "Luce? cerita gue gak konyol-nya? Lo kok gak ketawa?"

"Hum? Alah… gue gak mungkin ketawain temen gue sendiri"

Merasa terharu, Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya ke Lucy "Lo emang top banget dah Luce! entar gue traktir deh!"

"Eh? Boleh-boleh.. hehe"

Lucy melihat wajah Natsu yang tak lagi mengkerut itu pun hanya dapat menghela nafas. 'Gue emang gak ketawa sih Natsu. Tapi… kan gak mungkin kalo gue bilang.. gue udah _ngompol _duluan!' Batin Lucy.

Natsu dan Lucy pun sampai di KKFT. Begitu sampai mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing.

_**Selesai. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Psst.."_

Tunggu dulu! Ternyata cerita ini masih berlanjut! Ada seseorang yang berdesis! Tidak! Dua orang! Mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari KKFT. "Pah. itu tuh! Yang _cowok tadi!" _Kata seorang wanita pirang kepada seorang pria berambut cokelat kekuning-kuningan (*semoga kalian tidak berpikiran tentang sesuatu … yang berwarna cokelat, kekuning-kungan dan_… ngambang_ di sungai! XP) lainnya.

"Iyah.. Mah! Papah juga liat! Jadi itu tuh orangnya… lumayan sih mah" Pria itu menggosok-gosok dagunya yang berjenggot itu.

"Jadi itu.. _mantu _kita, pah…"

"Wah. Bener.. putri kita pinter milih cowok. Tapi sebelum itu.. ayo kita _introgasi _cowok itu. apakah ia pantas menjadi salah satu dari keluarga _Heartfillia?"_

_._

**KKFT**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

.

.

**WARNING : BAHASA GAK BAKU, BAHASA INDONESIA GAHOL, TYPO(s), ALUR GAK KARUAN, OOC (Dikit), SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, GALAU, DAILY LIFE **

**.**

**.**

"Loke. Gimana? Udah tau tuh, kamarnya si _cowok pinky,_ dimana?" Tanya seorang pria berambut cokelat mude bernama, Jude pada penjaganya—kerennya sih _bodyguard. _Kini ia, istrinya dan juga bodyguardnya tengah berjalan mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam KKFT.

"Oh. Udah tuan! Tenang aja! Saya mah hebat kalo _nge-stalk_ orang!" Loke memberi hormat pada Jude.

_**Ayo kita mengenal Loke sebentar :**_

-_Loke. Seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Ia adalah bodyguard sekaligus pelayan pribadi tuan dan nyonya Heartfillia. Ia ini sangat setia pada majikannya! Meski terkadang matanya rada jelalatan gara-gara liat cewek cantik, apalagi sama Lucy. Putri dari Jude dan Layla Heartfillia yang cetar banget! Belum lagi otaknya yang rada mesum. Sehari mungkin ia bisa baca berpuluh chapter FF berated M. Dia bilang sih.. "Rated M itu bagus untuk kesehatan, menambah ilmu juga". Mottonya adalah 'Melindungi, Setia dan selalu terlihat mempesona'._

"Bagus! Ayok kita langsung masuk kekamarnya!" Perintah Jude. Mereka pun mulai mengendap-ngendap kembali, sesekali Loke melihat sekeliling, waspada jika ada yang _menyerang_. Lo pikir lo lagi ikut perang dunia 3?! Lebay bener dah! Lah wong cuma masuk kedalam kos-kosan biasa.

Mereka kini sudah berada di gedung 2. "Nah. Ini nih tuan, kamarnya. Langsung kita _grebek_ nih?" Tanya Loke yang udah ngerasa kayak _satpol PP_ yang lagi nge-grebek banci.

Jude mengangguk dan bersiap bersama Loke untuk mendobrak pintu kamar itu. "_WAIT! WAIIIIIT A MINUTE , PAPAH!" _

"Aduuh. Mamah. Apaan sih? Jangan teriak-teriak dong! Nanti kalo orangnya tau kita mau instrogasi dia gimana? Lagian kenapa sih mah?"

Layla tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kaca dan bedak dari dalam tasnya. "Entar dulu atuh papah. Mamah dandan dulu. Malu ah ama mantu kita" Layla memperbaiki riasan wajahnya yang _mencong-mencong. _Ia menambah _lipstick_ merah pada bibirnya, yang otomotis terlihat lebih sensual. Setelah itu ia menambahkan _eyeshadow._ Lalu membenarkan posisi bulu mata palsunya yang lentik. Bilangnya sih.. dia import langsung ama _jeng Syahrini._ Itu tuh.. bulu mata _anti badai._

Gak lama kok. Cuma lima menitan. Tapi cukup buat Jude ama Loke nge-rokok bentar di pojokan.

Jude melirik istrinya masih berkutat dengan perlengkapan kosmetik. Ia menatap istrinya datar ketika Layla mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit sembari melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin.

"Yup! Mamah udah cantik nih!" Layla memasukan kembali perlengkapan kosmetiknya.

Jude dan Loke menghela nafas. Mereka pikir, mereka bakal nginep di sono. "Ya udah. Ayok Loke.. dalam hitungan ketiga ya.. 1… 2… 3..!" Jude dan Loke mendobrak kuat_ plus_ keras tuh pintu kamar Natsu. Yang otomatis buat engsel pintunya jebol. Alhasil mereka bisa ngeliat tuh cowok _pinky _yang lagi… _OH MY GOSH!_

"KYAAAAA! OH MY GOD! SO HOT ! AW! AW! AW!" Layla berteriak-riak ketika melihat Natsu. Layaknya fangirl fanatik.

"Mah! Jangan liat mah! Haram! Dosa!" Jude berusaha menutupi penglihatan istrinya dengan tangannya. Lagian _ngapain_ sih tuh anak ? gak tahu ada orang mau masuk ya?! _Memang kan -_-"_

Loke masih melongo di depan pintu. Matanya tak berkedip sedikit pun. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi dengannya saat ini. _Bodyguard_ pribadi tuan dan nyonya Heartfillia yang terkesan keren itu, kini.. ia…

"ADUYYYYH BOK! BADAN LO CUCYOOK DECH! Lo mau bikin identitas dulu gue terbongkar ya?! Baru juge sembuh! Ekey kan dulu _lekong-lekong_ yang ada di jembatan ancol! Duuh.. gak kuat nih liat pose_ yee_ yang kayak gitu!"

Sebenernya sih, apa yang mereka liat mungkin sama apa yang _lagi kita bayangkan_. Natsu lagi senam terus.. keliatan tuh otot-otot kekarnya dia. Badannya keringetan, tapi itu yang buat dia keliatan _hot! _Rambutnya terkibas dan basah. Menambah nilai keren dan estetikanya (?)

Jika itu yang kalian bayangkan.. maka.. anda.. _SALAH!_

Yang sebenernanya terjadi adalah.. Dragneel muda itu tengah _bocan_! (Bobok cantik=Bobok di siang hari untuk menyegarkan tubuh kembali setelah beraktivitas).

Gak ada yang salah kan dari itu? iye… gak salah sih… tentang boboknya. Tapi.. buat posenya..

Natsu adalah salah satu dari berjuta-juta orang yang tidurnya _lasak_ buanget! Alhasil dia bobok sambil nungging! Pan*at-nya tepat menghadap pintu. Sialnya.. yang bikin dia terlihat sexy, tuh anak tidur Cuma pake boxer gambar cap bibir _Nicky Minaj._

"Duuh, boleh di _towel_ gak ya?"Loke berjalan mendekati Natsu. Tanyannya gatel pengen nepak pan*at-nya Natsu. "Ehem" Dehuman Jude membuat Loke meliriknya sekilas. "Umm.. Anu.. maksud saya ini.." Loke membenarkan posisinya "Maksud saya nih anak gak punya sopan santu sama sekali. Harus diberi pelajaran"

"Pah.. jangan kasar-kasar ya! Kasihan mantu mamah…" Layla memohon agar Natsu tidak disakiti oleh suaminya sendiri. Jude memberikan isyarat pada Loke untuk segera mengangkat Natsu ke mobil.

Emang dasar tuh anak_ bangkong_-nya luar binasaa! Biarpun lagi di gotong—lebih tepatnya _diculik,_ ia gak bangun-bangun juga!

Loke memasukan Natsu kedalam _bagasi _mobil (?) dan menutupya. "Pah. kok papah jahat banget sih.. masa' mantu kita dimasukin di bagasi mobil sih?" Protes Layla, kasihan pada Natsu. Entar kalo tuh anak kehabisan napas gimana?!

"Aduh.. mamah! Udah deh! Ikutin papah aja!" Kata Jude sewot, sebelum ia menyuruh Loke untuk segera jalan. Loke pun mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mobil.

Mobil itu pun berjalan… jauh.. jauh… _entah kemana…_

(o,o)

_TOK TOK TOOOK!_

"Iya! Iya! Bentar! Siapa sih?"

"Lucy! Ini aku Happy!" Teriak Happy dari luar kamarnya. Lucy paling empet banget nih, kalo _bocan-_nya diganggu! Apalagi yang ngeganggu kucing ekperimennya om Laxus. Kalo yang ganggu kayak personil-nya _one direction_, sih kaga ngape! Lucy malah bakalan ngajak _bocan _bareng!

Lucy membuka malas pintu kamarnya. "Hmm… apaan?" Tanyanya tak niat hati. "NATSU! LUCYYYY ! NATSUUUU!"

"Huh? Kenapa ama tuh _tukang kentut_?"

"Dia… Dia…diculik!" Teriak Happy histeris "Tadi aku liat dia dimasukin ke mobil ama tiga orang!"

Bukannya panik atau segera ingin menolong Natsu.. Lucy malah ketawa "Jangan bercanda deh, Py! Mana ada hari gini yang mau nyulik tuh anak!"

"Yee! Lucy! Ciyusan! Yang nyulik tuh, dua cowok ama satu cewek! Yang cewek rambutnya pirang, cantik terus, mukenya mirip kamu! Terus—"

"Tunggu, py. Tadi elo.. bilang.. ada cewek mukanya mirip gue?"

"Hu 'uh. Bukan mirip lagi sih Lucy.. lo kayak anak kembar"

Lucy menepak keningnya sendiri. Dia gak mungkin salah siapa tuh _teroris _yang nyulik Natsu. Cewek yang bener-bener mirip sama dia ya Cuma satu! _Mamanya sendiri! _Dan itu bukan cewek! Itu wanita! Kebagusan banget! Kalo cewek tuh masih gadis… nah kalo wanita? Lo tahu sendiri lah!Wah parah nih! Lucy gak nyangka omongan orang tuanya tempo hari bakalan bener mereka lakukin.

Gak tahu tuh mereka dapat kabar dari mana kalo si Lucy udah punya pacar (Ingat semua karna Igneel), mereka jadi pengen banget ketemu ama Natsu! Buat ngintrogasi tuh anak, apakah ia pantas jadi menantu-nya keluarga _konglomerat _seperti Heartfillia?

"Makasih ya, Py! Gue sekarang harus nyusul Natsu dulu!" Lucy menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. "Eh? Emang kamu tahu kemana mereka membawa, Natsu?"

"Percaya ama gue, py. Tuh tiga teroris takut sama, gue!" Kata Lucy sembari berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Happy yang masih menatapnya dengan tampang—polos-polos bego.

Lucy tahu pasti bokap-nyokapnya _plus_ tuh _bodyguard lekong_ bawa Natsu kemana. Lucy tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, ia merogoh kantung celananya. "Untung gue simpen tuh nomornya om Igneel"

Lucy pun menelpon Igneel, berharap Igneel dapat membantunya.

_ "Hallo~ spadaaa~ ciapa nih?"_

"Om! Om! Ini Lucy om!"

_"Lucy? Woaah! Tumben nelpon om! Jangan-jangan kamu sudah…"_

"Kaga om! Gue gak hamil!"

"_Lah? terus ngapain nelpon om? Kangen? Waduuh, jangan dong nak. Kamu sama anak om aja.. om gak pantes sama kamu udah bau tanah soalnya, hehe"_ Yang mau sama elo juga sape?!

"Om! Jangan bercanda om! Nih lagi GASWAT! Natsu diculik!"

_"APA?! SIAPA YANG BERANI NYULIK ANAK SAYA?! ANAK BEGO GITU DICULIK?!"_

"Makanya om tolongin gue! Bantu ngejar penculiknya!" Tiba-tiba Lucy mendengar isakan tangisan. Om Igneel nangis?

"O-Om.. jangan nangis gitu dong. Ayok kita bawa Natsu pulang" Duuh. Si Igneel pasti sayang banget sama Natsu, ampe nangis begitu. Lucy jadi ngerasa bersalah. Yang nyulik Natsu kan keluarganya sendiri!

_"Enggak… hiks… om cuma terharu… ternyata anak om itu emang populer banget! Saking populernya, ampe banyak yang mau nyulik!"_

Lucy pengen banget ngebanting hapenya! "TERSERAH DEH OM! Pokoknya kalo om gak dateng jemput Lucy! Natsu bakalan keburu _dimutilasi_!" Lucy segera menutup telponnya. Haduuh. Ngomong sama Igneel tuh _mempercepat kematian._

Gak perlu nunggu waktu lama, Igneel dateng pake _moge (motor gede)_ , layaknya duda-duda keren. Si Igneel dateng memakai baju keren, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam, bak preman-preman luar negeri. Si Lucy sempet melongo—sebentar.

"Neng Lucy gimana sih? Kok anak om bisa ampe di culik gitu! Gak_ jantan_ banget! Neng Lucy harusnya tuh bisa ngelindungin anaknya om!"

"YEEE! SI OM! Tau diri dong! Anaknya om tuh! yang harusnya ngelindungin saya!" Sewot Lucy, kesal. "Ya udah ah! _Cabut _yuk om!" Kata Lucy sambil perlahan menaiki moge-nya om Igneel.

"Cabut? Uban?"

Lucy pengen nangis deh ngomong sama Igneel! "JALAAAN OM! JAAAALAAAAN!" Teriak Lucy. Igneel pun menge-gas motornya dan melaju kencang! Lucy menuntun jalan yang harus mereka lalui.

Om Igneel terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh! Tanpa menge-rem sedikit pun (*nah loh?) hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar! Sangat besar!

"Eh? Neng Lucy ciyusan tau dimana penculiknya membawa, Natsu?"

"Iya om! Ini! disini! Di dalam rumah ini! ayok om!" Lucy menarik Igneel masuk kedaam rumah besar itu. Igneel membuka keras pintu rumah itu ! "JANGAN SAKITI ANAKKU! LEPASKAN DIA—eh?" Igneel terlong-longo melihat adegan di depannya. Saat ini.. adegan yang sudah ada dipikirannya, tentang Natsu yang dipukulin, lalu berdarah-darah.. setelah itu ia datang layaknya _superhero_ untuk menyelamatkan anaknya itu pun… _sirna._

"Oh! Hai yah!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya kearah Igneel. "Ayo om Jude! Giliran om!"

"Ohohoho! Oke sip Natsu! Om bakalan menang nih, duit om udah banyak!"

"Ah.. si papah. Liat dong nih duit, mamah!"

"Hah… tuan ama nyonya emang hebat kalo _main beginian_. Saya aja banyak ngutang"

"A-Apaan ini?!" Teriak Igneel dari depan pintu masuk. Ia pikir Natsu dalam bahaya! Ternyata apa yang ia lihat? Natsu lagi main _monopoli _ama orang-orang asing! Igneel mendengar helaan nafas dari cewek berambut pirang disebelahnya. "Neng Lucy! Neng Lucy bilang anak om diculik! Mana? Tuh dia lagi mainan ama orang-orang itu!"

"Hah.. iye om. Anak om emang diculik. Tapi sama orang tua saya" Kata Lucy sebelum menghampiri keluarganya, meninggalkan Igneel yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

"Mah. Pah. bikin kaget aja sih! Jangan nyulik-nyulik Natsu dong!"

"Duh.. Lucy. Lagian papah gak mungkin nge-nyiksa pacar kamu ini kok!" Kata Jude sembari mengocok dadu di genggamannya.

"Hehe, Luce! kenape lo gak pernah bilang , ortu lo gahol gila!" Natsu menampakan cengirannya. "kalo begini , saya juga mau om jadi bagian keluarga om, hehe!"

Natsu sadar gak sih? Kalo karna ucapannya barusan, Lucy jadi _blushing? _Ini… sebenarnya Natsu yang bego.. apa Lucy yang kepinteran? Kalo mau jadi bagian keluarga Heartfillia, berarti dia itu ya.. harus jadi mantunya keluarga itu!

"Oh! Boleh-boleh Natsu! Sebentar lagi kamu juga bakal jadi bagian keluarganya kita!" Layla menepuk-nepuk punggung Natsu.

Jude melirik pada Igneel yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya "Ah! Kau pasti ayahnya Natsu! Mari-mari.. masuk" Jude menyambut Igneel dengan hangat. Igneel tersenyum kecil sebelum duduk bersama diruang tamunya.

"Anda ngerokok?" Tanya Jude. "Ah.. iya.. apa tidak apa jika saya merokok disini?"

"Ah.. tak apa.." Jude mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari sakunya, dan memberikan satu batang pada Igneel. "Loke" Panggilnya. "_Korek dong_"

Gak tau kesambet apa, si Loke masukin telunjuknya ke idung Jude. Sontak membuat pria berambut cokelat itu menepas tangannya "KOREK API! BUKAN KOREK UPIL!" Protesnya.

Loke hanya ber-o-ria, lalu memberikan korek api padanya.

Lucy melihat dari kejauhan Papah dan Ayahnya Natsu tengah berbincang-bincang. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah Duuh.. kayaknya enak juga.. kalo keluarganya jadi semakin banyak.

"Hah.. mah. Natsu. Lucy ke kamar mandi dulu ya"

"Oh iya-ya.. biar Natsu mamah jagain" Kata Layla sambil ngedipin matanya ke Natsu. Membuat tuh cowok remaja sempat nyengir kuda. Nih tante serem banget! Cantik sih cantik! Tapi masa' anak umur 17 tahun diembat juga!

Beberapa saat kemudian semua masih sama. Igneel dan Jude yang lagi berbincang-bincang. Loke yang lagi membersihkan beberapa perabotan rumah—dari pada ia gak ada kerjaan. Terus Layla yang lagi ngegoda Natsu. Natsu? Berdoa supaya Lucy cepet balik!

Tiba-tiba…

**BOOOOM!**

Ledakan besar disertai semburat api menjalar keseluruh ruangan. "ADA APA INI?!" Teriak Layla kaget, sembari mengurut dadanya. Seorang wanita tua berlari kearah mereka "Nyonya… gasnya bocor, nyonya!"

"Apa kamu bilang Porlyusica?! Kenapa kamu gak cek dulu sih?"

"Maaf, nyonya.. maaf!" Porlyusica meminta maaf pada Layla.

Kobaran api semakin besar. Membuat mereka semua panik. "Mamah! Ayok kita keluar! Semuanya keluar! Disini gak aman lagi!" Perintah Jude. mereka pun berlarian keluar rumah.

Saat semuanya sudah berada diluar rumah yang terbakar itu, Natsu mengabsen orang-orang yang tadi berada didalam rumah. Ayahnya.. om Jude,Tante Layla, bibi Porlyusica.. Mas Loke.. eh? Ada yang kurang! MANA LUCY?!

"Om! Om jude! Gawat! Lucy masih didalam om!" Teriak Natsu. "APA?! OH.. bentar.. bentar…" Natsu melihat Jude yang mengota-ngatik iphone-nya. "Om? Om ngapain?"

"Update status twitter dulu _: 'Waduh.. saat ini rumah saya sedang kebakar.. dan anak saya masih di dalam' _tweet. Woaah! Langsung banyak yang nge-RT!"

Natsu menatap Jude, ngeri. Buset dah! Anaknya lagi didalam dia malah ngupdate status!

Natsu pun menghampiri Loke. "Mas! Mas Loke! Ayo _ikutin_ saya!" Natsu menarik-narik tangan Loke.

"Maaf. Anda tidak mem-_follow _saya. Berarti saya juga tak akan mem-_follow_ anda" Natsu menepak keningnya sendiri. Gila! Beginilah orang-orang yang kecanduan twitter!

Natsu melirik kearah tante Layla. Eh tunggu? Si tante ngapain malah foto-foto rumahnya yang kebakar? "Tante ngapain?"

"Huh? Mau masukin _instagram_.. hehe… bagus nih jadinya gambarnya! Keliatannya _nyata!"_

Emang nyata! Natsu jadi kelabakan! Kalo tuh Lucy beneran kepanggang di dalem gimana?! Mau minta tolong sama bibi Porlyusica, kasihan. Udah tua! Kenapa gak minta tolong sama Igneel? Emang dasar usia, dan jantung lemah. Igneel udah pingsan duluan.

"AH! BODO' AH GUE MASUK SENDIRI!" Natsu akhirnya menerobos masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah dipenuhi kobaran api itu. bak seorang _superhero,_ ia masuk tanpa mengenakan pelindung apapun! Hanya keyakinan dan terus berdoa-lah yang menjadi pelindungnya!

"Lucy! Lo jangan mati cepet-cepet ya! Kalo lo mati ! entar gak ada yang cantik _plus_ sekseh lagi di KKFT! Entar hidup gue hampa!" Teriak Natsu, berharap Lucy dapat mendengarnya. "Entar gue gak bisa liat lo pake _hot pants_ dan _tank top_ lagi! gue jadi gak bisa cuci dan nyegerin mata gue! Pliiis! Idup ya!"

Natsu terus berjalan mencari Lucy, sesekali menghindar dari jatuhan atap rumah yang roboh. "Lucy! Awas lo mati! Padahal gue.. udah _punya rasa_ lho… sama elo!"

"NATSUUUU!"

"LUCYYY! LO DIMANA?! KOK GAK KELIATAN?!"

"DISINI BEGO! BUKA MATA LOO!"

"HUH JANGAN-JANGAN LO UDAH _BERBEDA ALAM_ AMA GUE YA?!"

"DI BAWAAAAH!"

Natsu melihat kebawah kakinya. Oops! Tanpa sadar Natsu menindih Lucy yang lagi tiarap dibawah sebuah triplek. "Wooah! Lo lagian ngapain dibawah triplek?"

"Berlindung bodoh! Banyak yang _jatuhan_!"

"Ya udeh yuk keluar!" Natsu menarik tangan Lucy. "Natsu.. gendong dong…" Ya ampun! Disaat begini si Lucy masih sempet-sempetnya manja! "Ogah! emang kaki lo kenapa? Sakit?"

Sumpah ini anak dua.. lama-lama beneran mati kalo di dunia nyata. Lah ? lagi kebakaran mereka sempet-sempetnya ngobrol di dalam! "Enggak sih… tapi kan.. katanya elo _udah punya rasa _ama gue? Entar kalo lo cuekin gue.. gue gak mau ah.. ngasih _kesempatan_ buat elo.."

Emang apes banget dah si Natsu! Dari pada dia gak di kasih kesempatan ama Lucy… biar aja deh! Ngangkat badannya yang lumayan—berat!

Natsu menggendong Lucy _ala piggyback style._ Didepan rumah ternyata udah banyak pemadam kebakaran. Sumpeh telat banget tuh orang-orang datengnya!

"Aannnaaakkku! Lucy!" Layla memeluk Lucy dengan erat "Kamu gak tau, mama khawatir banget nak!"

Natsu hanya menatap Layla datar, sial tuh tante. Padahal tadi dia yang paling santai.

"Natsu. Kamu gak papa nak?"

"Gak papa, om" Natsu tersenyum kecil pada Jude. "Duuh.. makasih banget yaa. Udah nolongin anaknnya om. Terus maaf, gara-gara om.. ayah kamu jadi pingsan. Tapi udah om suruh Loke bawa ke rumah sakit, biar diperiksa. Takut kenapa-napa"

"Oh. Kaga ngape om. Si ayah mah, emang lemah jantung. Tapi Natsu _yakin_ kok, umurnya _masih panjang_" Buset! Anak durhaka… -_- "Yang penting sekarang.. rumah om gimana?"

"Rumah? Hahaha!" Jude tertawa "Ini bukan rumah kita! Ini Cuma tempat _singgahan_ aja!" Natsu hanya dapat melongo, emang dasar orang kaya! Rumah sebesar ini aja Cuma sebagai tempat singgahan?!

"Oh.. ha.. ha.. ha.. ya udah om. Saya mau jenguk ayah saya dulu. Di rumah sakit terdekat kan , om?"

"Iya.. rumah sakit pertigaan sono, noh! Arah depok (?) !"

"Ya udah.. pamit ya om… _Asslamualaikum" _Natsu pun pamit meninggalkan keluarga kaya—setengah waras itu.

Lucy melirik punggung Natsu yang semakin jauh. Ia bahkan tambah makin keren, dengan membawa moge, milik ayahnya itu.

"Duuh. Lucy.. jangan ngeliatin Natsu terus dong, sayang" Layla mengelus kepala anaknya "Eh. Kalau kamu mau _ganti nama_ belakang kamu pake nama belakangnya dia.. mamah setuju banget lho!"

Lucy tersenyum malu. "Ah mamah. Itu mah masih jauh! Lucy kan baru kelas 3 SMA! Kalo untuk saat ini… Lucy mau nyoba buat Natsu dari '_cuma' _punya rasa menjadi.. _**pasti **_ada rasa"

**.**

**.**

**Yossh! Selesaaaai! Gimana? O,o mengecewakan? :[**

**Maaf… hiks.**

**Pokok'e nih. sedikit demi sedikit NaLu mulai memahami perasaannya satu sama lain ^^ jadi?**

**RnR?**

**Balesan Review ^^ hehe…**

**wiikun **hehe… iya nih XD gak tau kenapa Author kepikiran bikin Raijinshu jadi udik! makasihWi-san ^^

**chiaki heartfilia **Ya ampun! Gak ape-ape chi-chan :D dan… makasih di antara kesibukanmu km tetap menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ku T.T hiks.

**Guest **Waaah.. sepertinya masih banyak ^^ hehe.. tunggu ya :3 makasih udah mereview.

**Karinalu **hehe… tetep dah! Gak abis pikir dapet dari mana Igneel jadi mesum terus Raijinshu jadi udik ? -_-" bisa-bisa di damprat Hiro mashima aku.

**Anonymousgirl88** heheh… makasih yaaa! An-chan! XD aku akan mencoba update cepet! Itu kalo gak ada ulangan atau pun tugas yang bertumpuk -_-" berat juga menjadi pelajar.

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX** Wkwkwkw rajin susu? Sumpeh ngakak Auhtor baca reviewannya Ji-san XD Sepertinya Author bener-bener harus bikin si Lucy ikut KB deh -_-"

**Everlasting Kizuna** Haduuh.. maap! :[ banyak tugas Eve-chan.. hiks… ehehe.. makasih tetap menunggu cerita ini ^^ dan.. iyaa. Eve tu Evergreen. Hmm.. iya.. Auhtor bakalan memperbaiki ^^ makasih sudah diberitahu!

**Hikari Layla** Hihihi, tak kusangka ada orang yang seneng kekacauan. :p seperi Hi-chan ^^

**Mirajane Blue Heart** Siiip! Siiip Mira-san! :D

**FebeVocataku** Ih.. makasih Fe-san T.T ~ padahal author satu ini.. sekarang updatenya rada lama.. karna kebanyakan tugas… hiks

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan** Iyaaa.. aku harap kedepannya makin bisa menghibur Tia-chan lagi yaa ^^

**RyuuKazekawa** Hehehe.. susah jugee yee jadi orang udik o,o kalo ke kota gak ngertos ape-ape! X9 makasih nih Ryuuu-saaan udah mereview!

**Hana Hii-cha**nAku harap jugaaaa begituuu Hana-chan! XD sama di animenya juga! Nyataaa!

**Saitou asuka** Hehehe.. semoga mereka cepet jadiaaaan! Yaa Sa-chan ^^ hehe.. Aku juga gak tau si Freed ternyata begitu o,o

**Nnatsuki **Nanti Gradine akan datang Na-chan! XD hehe.. dia kan emaknya Wendy :p banyak karakter yang memang belum ku masukin ^^ masih berlanjut! Makasih nih Na-chan! Udah nengok" fic aku ^^ padahal akau tau.. pasti Na-chan banyak tugas sama kyak aku :[

**Pipin -Fina** Hehehe.. iyee! Pi-chan! Emang bego bngt tuh dua makhluk -_-" apa lagi bapaknya! Ckckc… bisa ndak waras entar kita kalo deket" o,o

**santika widya** Hehehe ditunggu ya…! Sa-chan :D aku akan berusaha update cepet ^^

**Akiko Nagato** \Gpp, A-chan ^^ yg penting A-chan udah nengok" ke FF ku hhe.. dan.. bener kata A-chan mereka emang o-on kuadrat! -_-" pfhh… Boleh dong! XD

**Reka amelia** Hehehe… Re-chan! Makasih udah nge-review terus dan membaca ceritaku :'[ km emang yg terbaik! Hiks. Siip! Siiip! Akan kulanjutin lagi! ^^

**Guest** Oke! Oke! Siip! Kuusahakan akan ada Nalunya lagi! :3

**Nanako HeartFull** Na-chan ! makasih yaaa! Udah mereview ceritaku dan selalu membacanya T.T apa gunanya aku tanpa reader. Dan memang begitulah KKFT ^^ satu kata 'Gila' -_-"

**happy hitsugaya fernandes** Maaf yaaa Ha-san.. :[ kuusahakan di chap berikutnya bakalan lebih top cer lagi deh! :3

**Tohko Ohmiya** Iyaaa! Sa-chaaaan! Emang aku yang salah! Hiks. Maaf yaaa T.T makasih udah di kasih tahu! Sa-chan emang adekku yang paling top deh! X3

Aku jarang sih sekrng punya pulsa… :[ lagi boke… bntr" abis :p buat paketan siih hehe

**.**

**.**

**Yup! Sekian dan terima kasih :D**


	6. Lucy vs Natsu

**Huah! Maap **_**minna!**_** . Author akhir" ini jarang update. Karna author lagi banyak tes, buat masuk kuliah ^^ hehe. Maklumi yee… hehe. Okeh! Deh! Lanjut yaa :3 (Balesan review di bawah yaaa~) semoga tidak mengecewakan!**

**.**

Natsu gak pernah tau kenapa—saat ini ia merasa sangat _ketakutan_. Tuh cowok rambut merah muda ngerasa sedang berada di tengah-tengah perang dunia ketiga. Ini juga membuktikan Natsu, jika ia benar-benar _kudu, harus, mesti dan wajib_ hati-hati ama yang namanya _cewek._

Apalagi kalau ceweknya itu.. _seperti…_

"Natsu! Lo gimana sih? Katanya mau nganterin gue beli buku di _gramedia_!" Teriak cewek pirang yang mukanya udah bertekuk juga dipenuhi kerutan sana-sini, udah kayak nenek-nenek. Cewek itu melirik jam tangannya "Lo telat! Keluar kamar kosan aja bisa telat! Gimana sih?" Mata karamelnya menatap sinis cowok dihadapannya yang cuma bisa nyengir-nyengir kuda.

Lucy.

Yup! Nama cewek yang lagi marah-marah itu adalah Lucy. Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jemari lentiknya pada lengan atasnya. Yang bikin Natsu makin takut, tuh cewek auranya bukan kayak aura manusia normal lagi. Auranya lebih dari gelap—hitam pekat.

"A-Anu.. Luce. lo kan tau, kalo hari minggu kayak gini, gue suka bangun telat" Jawab Natsu menyengir kecil. Berharap hati nurani Lucy masih ada. "Sorry deh. Gue janji gak akan kayak gini lagi. ciyus" Natsu membuat tanda _damai _dengan jarinya.

"Ciyus, Ciyus! Kalo kayak gini nih, gimana gue bisa ngebalas cinta elo!" Hardik Lucu pe-de.

Natsu menelan liurnya sendiri berkali-kali. Sumpah. Ini kejadian langka untuknya. Natsu gak tau si Lucy kesambet apa. Padahal tuh anak kemarin masih baek-baek aja. Eh.. kenapa sekarang si Natsu malah kena semprot sana-sini sama tuh cewek blasteran?

"Ya-Ya udah deh.. maap. Sekarang.." Natsu mendorong sedikit motornya agar lebih dekat dengan Lucy "Naik yuk" Perintahya sembari menepuk-nepuk motornya.

"…"

Sayangnya si Lucy gak ada nge-respon omongan Natsu sama sekali. Ia terus memaju-mundurkan bibirnya, bête. Jantung Natsu pun makin cenat-cenut. Ia meningat-ngingat tanggal berapa hari ini. Bukan april mop kan? Ato.. Lucy tengah mengerjainnya? Tapi kan ulang tahunnya aja masih jauh? Ampun deh.

Kalo Natsu ketemu sama grup band _the changcuters _, dia bakalan ngacungin jempol sambil berkata 'Lagu lo semua benar. Cewek itu _racun dunia'_

"Luce.." Natsu melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang _stang_ motornya dan menjulurkan tangannya itu untuk menggapai lengan Lucy yang berlipat yang udah kayak _benteng pertahanan. _"Ayo dong. Naik" Rengeknya sembari menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Lucy pelan.

"…"

Lucy masih _kekeuh _dan berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya—tak mau bergeser dari tempatnya meski sesenti pun.

Natsu menghela nafas. Gila. Kalo begini gimana caranya bikin pantat Lucy nempel dimotornya? Tiba-tiba ia menjentikan jarinya. Ia teringat ama acara tv semalem yang ia tonton di _channel metro tv. _'Mario teguh golden ways' (*Wkwkwkw)

Natsu membenarkan kerah bajunya dan merapikan sedikit rambut spyke-nya. Ia berdehum menjernihkan kembali tenggorokannya sebelum kembali menatap Lucy. "_Say.. _kalo gue emang salah. Maap deh" Mohon Natsu—ala suara cowok-cowok _borju_. Yang aneh bin ajaibnya, ia menggunakan kata 'say'. Aneh memang. Mereka gak punya status apa-apa tiba-tiba Natsu manggil Lucy pakek sebutan kayak gitu. Oops. Lupa. Kan mereka punya _status palsu._

Dan TAMBAH anehnya lagi, Natsu melihat wajah Lucy yang berangsur-angsur kembali lurus—maksudnya rata—maksudnya normal. Wajah cantiknya kembali seperti sedia kala. Tanpa basa-basi Lucy menaruh tangannya pada pundak Natsu dan menaikan tubuhnya agar dapat duduk di motornya.

Natsu mengurut dadanya. Masalahnya pun selesai.

Memang. Dalam beberapa waktu wajah Lucy terlihat biasa aja, tapi… ketika lima menit kemudian, apesnya si Natsu lagi gak konsen, alhasil beliau gak nyadar kalo ada _polisi tidur_ didepan mereka.

Natsu menerobros polisi tidur itu dan membuat mereka berdua terlonjak.

"L-Luce? L-Lo gak papa?" Tanya Natsu mulai cenut lagi.

Ia berharap Lucy menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyuman sambil berkata 'Gak papa kok'

Tapinya..

"SIALAN! NAGAPAIN SIH, ADA POLISI TIDUR DISITU?! KAMVRET BANGET TUH ORANG-ORANG YANG BIKIN POLISI TIDUR DI SITU!" Teriak Lucy menjadi-jadi.

"S-Sabar… Luce. mendingan kita jalan lagi ya?"

"YA IYALAH JALAN NATSU! MASA' KITA DIEM DI TENGAH JALAN! LO INI.. BEGONYA JANGAN KEBANGETAN DONG!" Semprot Lucy.

'Ya ampun! Luce kenapa sih?! Tuhan…' Batin Natsu berteriak.

.

**KKFT**

**Disclaimer Fairy tail : Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : BAHASA GAK BAKU, BAHASA INDONESIA GAHOL, TYPO(s), ALUR GAK KARUAN, OOC (Dikit), SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, GALAU, DAILY LIFE **

**Rated : K**

**Genre (s) : Humor, Romance, Parody**

**Author : nshawol566/56**

**.**

Natsu membawa motornya dengan kecepatan penuh! Sama sekali tak menge-rem sedikit pun. Celakanya. Begitu mereka menemui sebuah tikungan, Natsu_ hampir_ menabrak seorang nenek!

"Nek! Kalo jalan ati-ati! Pakek mata!" Teriak Natsu udah kayak anak durhaka (*Jangan diikutin ya ^^)

Lucy menepuk punggung Natsu "Jangan teriak-teriak deh Natsu! Berisik! Lagian lo yang salah kok!"

Natsu mengkerutkan keningnya "Lah? ya elah Luce! kok malah gue yang disalahin?"

"Ya iyalah! Lo-nya aja yang gak becus! Nabrak nenek-nenek aja gak kena!"

_Astagfirullah! _Natsu gak abis pikir deh, setan apa yang ngerasukin tubuh Lucy. Lah iya kalo setan. Kalo bapaknya setan? Iblis gitu.

"Woy! Lo bedua! Kalo bawa motor ati-ati! Hampir ngebunuh nenek gue, elo bedua!" Teriak seorang pria botak yang tengah membantu nenek itu berdiri.

"Tapi kan-!"

"HUH? Apa lo! Nenek lo yang jalan gak liat-liat! Lo jangan coba-coba nantangin gue! Dasar! om botak! Item! Kucel! Cungkring ! idup lagi!" Sumpah serapah Lucy, memotong perkataan Natsu. Wajah Lucy saat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat murka, dengan tangan berkacak pinggang dan mulut komat-kamit.

Alhasil. Om-om botak itu pun terdiam. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran saking takutnya sama Lucy. Natsu yang merasa suasana semakin panas pun, kembali menge-gas motornya. Selama perjalanan Lucy tak henti-hentinya ngedumel.

"L-Luce.. udah dong. Jangan marah-marah"

"Diem lu!" Hardik Lucy, murka. "Ini juga salah elo! Makanya bawa motor yang bener!"

Natsu pengen banget nyumpal kedua lubang telinganya. Suara Lucy itu bahkan bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan pendengaran!

"Lucy… kenapa… kok serem gini ya?" Gerutu Natsu.

"Ape lo bilang?!"

"E-Enggak Luce!"

"Lo bilang apa?!"

"Kaga ada!"

"Bohong!"

"Kaga, Luce!"

Lucy diam sesaat. "Kalo lo gak mau jawab.. turunin gue sekarang! Gue mau jalan kaki aja!"

Natsu tersentak "T-Tapi Luce? inikan masih jauh? Beneran lo mau diturunin disini?" Tanya Natsu memastikan omongan Lucy.

"Iya! TURUNIN GUE! SE-KA-RANG!" Teriak Lucy mengeja dan menekan kata terakhirnya.

Natsu pun menghentikan motornya di pinggir jalan—menuruti perintah Lucy. Bukannya turun, si Lucy malah keliatan mau nangis dan membuat Natsu panik bukan main.

"L-Luce? kok lo malah nangis sih?" Tanya Natsu lembut. "L-Lo.. Lo jahat Natsu. Hiks" Kata Lucy disela tangisnya yang terisak-isak. Perkataan Lucy membuat Natsu bingung dan pusing tujuh keliling. "Jahat kenapa?"

"Lo tega! Lo nurunin gue di pinggir jalan!"

Awalnya Natsu cuma melongo alias _not responding._

Sebelum ia melotot. Tadi kan Lucy sendiri yang minta diturunin dipinggir jalan? Kenapa sekarang… Lucy bilang Natsu tega? Wah sumpah. Ada yang gak beres nih, sama ni anak.

"Ya udah.. jangan nangis dong Luce" Natsu jadi kelabakan. Natsu benar-benar gak ngerti hati wanita. Sekali waktu mereka bersikap manis, sekali waktu manja, sekalu waktu marah, sekali waktu nangis. Dan parahnya… sekali waktu mereka bisa seperti _penjaga neraka! _

Natsu jadi bersyukur dia diciptakan sebagai seorang cowok.

"Hmm…" Natsu terlihat berpikir "Gini Luce! lo gue traktir.. mau gak?"

"Mau~" Jawab Lucy manja sembari mukul-mukul lengan Natsu genit. Nah kan! Dasar cewek! Ada maunya aja.. baek!

(o.o)

Cukup. Cukup! Okeh! Lucy hari ini memang bener-bener gak waras! Kenapa? Karna Lucy sukses buat dompet Natsu kempes! Ini salah Natsu juga sih ya… ngajak Lucy pergi ke _KFC. _Lucy minta dibeliin.. dua hamburger super deluxe, oriental bento, paket super, pepsi jumbonya dua yang terakhir Lucy makan eskrim.

Natsu menatap Lucy yang makan didepannya—gak nyantai. Kayak besoknya dia gak bakalan idup. "Luce.. pelan-pelan" Natsu memperingatkan.

"Kenapa? Lo gak suka?!" Haduh. Di semprot lagi.

"B-Bukan gitu. Sebenarnya lo kenapa sih? Kok tumben makannya banyak banget? Gak takut gendut?"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Sepertinya perkataan Natsu barusan membawanya semakin dekat dengan maut!

"Lo tuh jadi cowok gimana sih?! Bukannya senengin gue malah bikin gue empet! Jadi lo gak suka jalan sama cewek yang banyak makan? malu? Iya! Jawab Natsu! Gak usah diem aja! Gue ngerti kok!" Bukannya Natsu gak mau jawab.. tapi emang gak dikasih kesempatan buat ngomong! Si Lucy omelannya emang super banget!

Emang dasar lagi sial. Musibah akhirnya datang lagi…

"Eh? Natsu-san!" Teriak cewek berambut biru, manis. Dari tampangnya sih.. sepertinya ia lebih muda dari mereka.

"Oho! Wendy!" Natsu menyapa Wendy dengan cengiran khasnya yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah! Beruntung banget ya! Bisa ketemu disini!" Wendy terlihat sangat senang.

Tapi… kehadiran Wendy sepertinya membuat Lucy tak senang. Natsu pun kembali merasakan hawa panas dan aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Lucy. "Ih! Natsu! Ini siapa?! Selingkuhan elo?!"

"Hah?" Natsu dan Wendy membelokkan mata mereka.

"Gue gak nyangka ya! Ternyata lo _pedo!" _

"T-Tunggu Luce! Ini W-Wendy pacar—!"

"Tuh kan! U-uh! Masa' lo suka sama anak kecil gini sih Natsu!" Rengek Lucy. "Lo _hajat!" _

"A-Anu.. maksudnya.. mungkin jahat?" Kata Wendy, memperbaiki kosa kata Lucy yang salah.

"Diem lu!" Lucy menunjuk tepat ke wajah Wendy. Membuat anak manis itu ketakutan. Saking takutnya, tanpa sengaja Wendy mencengkram lengan baju Natsu.

"Eh! Lo gak usah , pegang-pegang pacar gue!" Lucy melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Natsu.

"Lucy.. Lucy.. ini tuh—"

"Cukup! Natsu! Lo emang gak pernah ngertiin guueee!"

"Bukan gitu Luce!"

"Terus? Lo mau belaiin nih anak?!" Kini beberapa orang telah mengerumuni mereka. Mereka pikir sih.. ada syuting sinetron saat ini.

"Bu-bukan Luce…" Natsu bener-bener kehabisan ide! Pengen rasanya.. jedutin kepala Lucy ketembok buat bikin dia sadar lagi.

Wendy yang melihat situasi semakin _gaswat. _Akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi, menjauh dari mereka "N-Natsu-san.. sepertinya.. aku balik saja. um.. Romeo sudah menungguku di parkiran"

"Hah.. baiklah Wendy. Maaf ya. Nanti _gue telpon"_ _Seett… _Lucy menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Natsu melihat mata cewek pirang itu sudah berapi-api.

"Ihh! Natsu! Lo aja gak pernah _kontek_ gue!"

"Hah?"

"Sms gak pernah!"

"Itu kan karna kita dekat, Luce…"

"Telpon juga gak pernah!"

"Ya elah! Alasannya sama! Kan kita satu kosan!"

Kenapa ya.. si Lucy hari ini?! bikin streessss bangets!

"Uh!" Dengan satu hentakan, Lucy melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung. Natsu hanya dapat membuntutinya dari belakang. "Lucy.. lo marah gara-gara Wendy?"

"Lo pikir aja sendiri!"

"I-Iya.. deh. Lo gak papa marah sama gue. Tapi lo kan gak usah marah sama Wendy tadi. Wendy tuh.. pacarnya sepupu gue, Romeo"

"Gak nanya tuh!" Jawab Lucy sewot.

"Kan gue cuma jelasin. Biar lo gak marah-marah gaje lagi sama orang.."

"Oh! Jadi lo nyalahin gue?!" Mata Lucy melotot , seram. "Lucy—"

"DIAM!"

(o.o)

Karna terlanjur bête, Lucy akhirnya minta dianterin pulang sama Natsu. Dengan kepala yang masih berasap-asap, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih telah ditraktir dan diantar pulang, begitu menapakan kaki di kosan mereka, Lucy langsung ngacir menuju kamarnya.

Natsu cuma bisa menatap punggung Lucy ngeri sembari berdoa, tuh anak moga-moga besok udah normal lagi.

"Uhm? Eh Natsu? Lo ngapain nangkring di depan gedung satu?"

"Levy…" Natsu turun dari motor dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Eh-Eh. Lo sahabat Lucy kan?" Tanya Natsu langsung pada inti.

"Ya?"

"Gue mo nanya dong!"

"Boleh" Levy menarik Natsu untuk duduk disebuah kursi panjang.

"Ini tentang Lucy. Kenapa ya, hari ini sikapnya tuh anak aneh banget. Dia kesambet apaan sih?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya ampun Levy! Mungkin lo bakal gila! Gue jalan sama tuh anak hari ini.. seharian… marah-marah aja. Ato gak.. dia tiba-tiba nangis!" Natsu menutup kedua telinganya "Sampe mau budek kali nih kuping!"

Levy menaikan satu alisnya "Natsu. Kalo boleh tanya… sekarang tanggal berapa? Awal bulan ya?"

"Iya. Tanggal dua, kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Levy tertawa terbahak-bahak "Ya elah! Itu mah udah _kodrat_nya! Lo kayak gak tau cewek aja!"

"Gak"

Awalnya Levy pikir Natsu pura-pura bego. Ternyata pas Levy perhatiin wajahnya… ia emang bego beneran. -_-"

"Natsu? Lo gak belajar biologi ya?"

"Kenapa nyambung kesitu sih! Mumet ah!"Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambut merah mudanya, frustasi.

Levy nyerah. Natsu emang bego. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat ia duduk "Buat jawab semuanya.. cuma butuh tiga huruf kok. Lucy itu lagi… P-M-S" Dengan itu Levy ngacir balik kekamarnya.

Yang tadinya hati Natsu udah empet bin jengkel. Kini berangsur hilang. Hatinya yang panas dan berapi seakan baru disiram pakek air dingin. Natsu tersenyum kecil. Ternyata eh.. ternyata.. si Lucy...

"Dasar cewek. Heboh bener.. kalo lagi dapet_ gaji_ bulanan"

**.**

**Hehe. Bener-bener NaLu semua :p Siiip siip! Semoga bermanfaat— (?) Maap yaa lebih pendek o,o  
**

**(Balesan Review)**

**Kaoru Dragneel** Iyaaa! Pasti dong Ka-san! XD Author pasti berjuang :3 makasih sudah R n R!

**rizkiirawan3 **

Hehe. Makasih yaa ^^

Hmm… untuk update bulan-bulan lalu sih iya.. per minggu :o

Tapi kalo sekarng gak tau! XP lagi sibuk bngt! #sok sibuk -_-"

**Chiaki Heartfilia **

Hehehe. Chi-chan~ Hohoho begitulah keluarga Heartfillia :p versi author sedeng macam saya #plak

Bener-bener deh, gak kebayang kalo om hiro mashima bikin cerita alurnya kakay gini o.o mungkin seru juga.. tapi aneh -0-

**Nanako HeartFull **

Siip! Siiip! Nanako-chan! XD hehe. Kasih pendapat nana-chan yaaa tentang chap yang ini :o apa mengecewakan? Kayaknya humornya kurang dapet ya :o gak kayak chap sebelumnya?

**Mirajane Blue Heart **

Yipiiiie! Semoga ceritanya bisa bikin mood Mira-san bagus ya ! XD hehe

**Nacchan48 **

Na-chan~ T.T iyaaa nih. kalo FF yang ntu gak tau kpn update. Abis lagi bener-bener sibuk XP gomenne! Hiks. Susahnya jadi pelajar~

**Lacie Helra-Chan **

La-chan! Ciiiin~ makasih yeeey udh RnR XD kaga ngape kelewat satu chappie doang. Tapi masih ngerti kan alur cerita yang berantakan dan gak karuan ini :O

Entar kita ramaikan grup line yaaa XD

**santika widya **

Hehehe. Sa-chan~ T.T maaf yaaa…. FF updatenya lama bngt. Aku lg bnyk"nya tugas. Hiks. Penderitaan seorang pelajar :[

**guest **

_Reviewan_ :BUSET! porlyusicanya OOC bgt. dan tuh mama n papany lucy... durhaka(?) amat sm anaknya...

kejadian kebakaran ini krg terduga jg. aku pikir di KKFT kgk bakal ada action kyk tadi. Yah, meskipun kurang cocok sm alur cerita sih...

ehm! jadi mulai byk romanceny nih! cpt publish chapter baru y!

_Jawab :_ Yup ! siapa pun anda! Saya sengaja tak menghapus reviewan anda. :D karna takut anda lupa sendiri sama reviewan anda. Udah gitu, bnyk reviewan dengan name-_guest. _

Jadi hehe. Emg beberapa karakter FT agak OOC di sini ^^ tapi bukan main pairingnya kok. Ano… author gak buat FF action. Kagak bisa soalnya XP hehe. Makasih udah RnR :3

**otakugirl321 **

Yeeey! Taku-chan ngedukung nalu! XD siiip! Siiip! Hiro mashima pasti seneng bngt T.T #Loh gak nyambung ? o,o

Hehe. Makasih yaaa udh RnR!

**Guest **

_Reviewan :_Fanfictionny update dong,  
Hidup NaLu!

_Jawab :_ Hehe. Iyaaa XD kuusahakan beberapa hari ini yaaa! Abis. Aku udh sibuk sama tugas skolah T.T

**Choi Heera Scarlet **

Huweeee! Makasih Ra-chan XD choi? Bukannya itu nama korea? Ato aku salah yaa? :o

**Akiko Nagato **

Uhm! Siiip! A-chan! XD aku tetep gak mau sih.. biar berapun di kasih duit, disuruh jadi keluarga Heartfillia -_-" aku bisa gila. Maap yaa, kalo Fic ini membuat anda mendapatkan berbagai penyakit otot ^^

**Arif303y **

Iyaaa salam kenal jugaa Arif-san ^^. Makasih nih… udah RnR! Makasih jugaaa udh mau ditunggu XD

**pidachan99 **

Oalaha….. ora nopo" Pi-cahn! XD telat juga gak ngape. Yg penting Pi-chan sudah menyempatkan membca fic saya… itu udah makasih bngt! XD apa lagi Pi-chan udh mereview. Tandanya Pi-chan menghargai karya saya :]

**Chocolate Miharu **

Wkwkwkwkw. Kan alay itu… proses menuju kedewasaan :D haha. Biarkan aja. Makasih udah RnR~ Cho-chan ! :3

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX **

Wkwkwkwkw. Emng lebay kok author satu ini, bikin fic! XD kayaknya gak mungkin bangt anak kejebak dalem rumah, sempet-sempetnya update status!

Tapi emng kocak kok, kikikik. Seneng aja kalo dapet reviewan lucu" XD jadi makin semangt gituu~ moodnya jadi nambah :3

Makasih yaaaa Ji-san (Kayak manggil kakek jadinya yaa o,o?) Udh RnR :3

**Anonymousgirl88 **

Iyaaa An-chan XD pelajar yang bentr lagi… UAN -_-" pasti aku hiatus lama tuh….

Emng An-chan kelas brp? :3

Kikikikik. Meski author yang buat ceritanya… aku juga gak mau dapat kejadian kayak gitu An-chan o,o amit" deh….

**Nnatsuki **

Begitulah… Na-chann o,o kau hrs ati" kalo ketemu keluarga kayak gini. Bisa ketularanan sedeng -0- makash udh RnR Na-chaaan! XD

**achiem14 **

Ya ampun kakak! Jangan dipuji kayak gitu dong T.T aku terharu hiks. Makasih yaaaa kak! :3

**Orgil terdekat **

Hihihi. Nama-nya lucu ngt sih! XD

Orgil terdekat? :D

Hehehe makasih yaaa udh RnR ^^

**Guest **

_Review :_ Neeext!  
Hidup NaLu!

_Jawab:_ NALU HIDUUUP! XD

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan** Hihihi, gak papa Tia-chan! Asal jangan kesedek yaa ^^ hehe

**Tohko Ohmiya **

Hehehe. Kalo sa-chan maah, jangn ampe ketemu keluarga kayak gini , entar ketularan sedengnya :p

Sa-chan? Kapan mau aku bungkus bawa pulang, XD biar aku ada temennya nih! terus bisa curhat bareng lg1

Iyaaa… nih Sa-chan… Sekolah sangat menyiksaku T.T

**RyuuKazekawa**

Hehehe. Ryuuu-san! Jangn ampe ketularan sedeng yaa gara-gara baca fic tentang keluarga ini o,o

Tapi.. moga chap ini jga bisa menghibur Ryuuu-san ! Eh anooo… udah kebiasaan pake –san XP jadi gak enak kalo gak pake embel-embel itu -3- gak papa juga biar lebih hormat ^^

**Sekian dan trims :3**


End file.
